CRUZEIRO NINJA
by andromeda alchemist
Summary: Naruto ganhou uma promoção e vai levar seus amigo para duas semanas em um cruzeiro, sem saber que era um curzeiro bem diferente BAseado numa que se baseou no Filme Cruzeiro das Loucas [Falso Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto, mais eu ganhei o Kakashi e levei o Sai de brinde na promoção "DEIXE UM REVIEW E GANHEI UM PERSONAGEM" da Fic Uzumaki' Future do Enzan, participe você também

**Cruzeiro ninja**

Nota: Essa fic foi inspirada na fic "cruzeiro de Bronze" da June Briefs.

Nota2: Já a dela foi inspirado no filme Cruzeiro das Loucas (filme que infelizmente eu não vir).

Capitulo 1: O plano de Kakashi: como conseguir férias a força.

Era um dia comum em Konoha, os pássaros, cantavam, as pessoas trabalhavam. Aquele maldito corvo "Aho" contribuía para a baixa auto-estima geral. Alias olha ele a ai, maldito como eu queria que alguém o acertasse uma kunai, como queria #uma kunai acerta o corvo# Ahhhhhhh ele morreu T.T (Autora: continua narrador emo imbecil isso ta no roteiro. Narrador: ta snif, mais eu snif juro que não queria Autora: ¬¬)

Câmera mostrar uma janela onde dois vultos discutiam.

???: Eu acertei ele, agora confessa meu olho é muito melhor do que o seu, sua pirataria barata.

???: Meu olho não é pirataria ele é uma evolução, como nas leis de Darwin.

Kiba: Como vocês dois são patéticos. ¬¬

Sasuke: Ao menos a gente não da jogando damas com um cachorro...

Neji: ... E ainda por cima perdendo.

Câmera mostra Kiba jogando damas com Akamaru, o cachorro já tinha feito duas damas, e Kiba já estava tinha perdido metade das peças.

Kiba: não me olhem como se eu fosse um retardado esse jogo é o terceiro de uma melhor de três e eu ainda posso ganhar. #volta a jogar#

Devem esta se perguntando se era assim todo os dias, agora que eles estavam na ANBU, mais o mundo shinobi estava em paz então não havia muitas Missões As e Ss onde se ocupar.

Passavam os dias enfornados naquele edifício, ate o fim do expediente revisando relatórios de Chuunins e Gennis, (pelo menos havia ar-condicionado). Era uma sala simples com quatro escrivaninhas e cadeiras, uma em cada parede: A de Naruto, Sasuke, Neji e Kiba.

A de Naruto ficava na parede da porta (isso era um problema, principalmente quando a porta abria e esmagava o pé dele) estava sempre lotada de trabalho atrasado, entre embalagens vazias de lamem. Havia uma foto da Hinata em algum lugar, que não dava pra ver a olho nu em meio a bagunça. De qualquer forma aquela mesa só era limpa quando a menina da foto vinha visitá-lo (a faxineira já tinha desistido de deixá-la limpa há muito tempo)

A de Sasuke parecia não ter nada fora do lugar, parecia, na verdade todas as gavetas estavam lotadas de chocolates e suas embalagens, que ele sempre se esquecia de jogar fora. Havia um pôster de Sakura com dedicatória na parede trás dele, ao lado da janela, ela mesma tinha providenciado, "para que caso alguma sirigaita entrasse na sala soubesse que ele já tinha dona" pelo menos foi o que ela disse.

A de Neji era decorada com espadas na parede e kunais usadas como peso de papel, gosto dele? Claro que não _"Neji querido, meu quarto esta pequeno para todas as relíquias das missões (elas roubava as armas dos infelizes que lutavam com ela e perdiam) eu poderia colocar algumas aqui como decoração?" Neji só conseguia balança a cabeça em sinal de sim para tudoooo que Tenten dizia a mais de duas horas, só entendeu o que tinha concedido quando viu ela pregando os suportes na parede._

A de Kiba parecia ser mais de Akamaru do que dele, todas as fotos eram dele. Akamaru dormindo, Akamaru comendo, Akamaru mordendo os traseiros de uns adversários, peraí volta, também tinha uma foto da Ino, mais com o Akamaru no colo (¬¬). Na verdade Kiba nem usava a mesa para nada, ele revisava e assinava os documentos deitado no chão (enquanto Akamaru dormia em sua cadeira). Nesse exato minuto eles estavam sentados à mesa, ele tinha pegado à cadeira de Naruto já que ele não esta no momento.

Neji: #olhando pela janela# Cara nunca pensei que ia dizer isso, mais dar saudade do tempo de gennin.

Sasuke: #encostando as costas no parapeito da janela# È ao menos a gente tinha direito a ar puro. Cara daria tudo por umas férias!

Nunca tinham se incomodado tanto como agora, como não havia inspeção regular, eles freqüentemente iam encontrar suas namoradas, ou elas vinham visitá-los e livra-los do tédio, mais não hoje. Todas elas: Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Tenten tinham acabado de sair, juntas, para uma missão nível S, Segundo Tsunade, por ser sua primeira missão talvez demorassem vários dias talvez semanas. Sim, semanas de tédio, um tendo que olhar para cara do outro. Duas horas desde que elas vieram se despedi, eles já queriam se matar um ao outro, imagine o que viria a seguir "se ao menos Naruto estivesse aqui pra gente se divertir" pensavam os três.

De repente a porta abre e na sala entra um Naruto muito sorridente, com cinco papeis na mão.

Naruto: Precisando de ferias, caros amigos, pois eu tenho a solução .

Sasuke: Você não comeu lamem estragado de novo não é?

Naruto: Eu já disse aquilo foi um acidente, eu tava com fome e era a única coisa na sua geladeira quando a gente voltou de missão. #sobre na mesa e fica de frente para Sasuke# Alias, como é que eu ia saber que estava estragado, me explica!

Sasuke: Simples, era para ele se de queijo, mais tava com cor de feijão dobe #empurrar Naruto que cai no chão, enquanto os outros riam#

Naruto: SE VOCÊS CONTINUAREM A RIR DE MIM, EU NÃO CONTO QUE EU GANHEI CINCO PASSAGEMS DE CRUZEIRO, E VOU LEVAR VOCÊS COMIGO!

Todos: #todos com a cara em cima do Naruto não acreditando no que ouvirão# VOCÊ O QUE??? O.O

Naruto: Vocês tão surdos, eu-ganhei-cinco-passagem-de cruzeiro seus bakas.

Neji: Isso a gente ouviu (e não me chama de baka), mais onde? como? e por quê? o.O

Naruto: Onde: Na promoção do shampoo que a Hinata usa. Como: mandando dois rótulos para o endereço da promoção e por que: hehehe eu tenho muita sorte. .V

Neji: Não acredito, meu tio me disse mil vezes que essas promoções eram uma enganação. \o.

Sasuke: Isso foi pra você para que gastar dinheiro com esses produtos, com a esperança de com o dinheiro prêmio poder sair da casa do seu tio.

Neji: Mais não tem que espalhar seu Hyuuga falsificado.

Sasuke: Cala boca, sua espécie em extinção, lembres se que eu sou a inovação! (Narrador: eu sou o ÂO, a coragem dos povos oprimidos, dos amantes tímidos e dos batedores de pênalti \o/... Autora: continue e você terá motivos para chorar ¬¬ Narrador: T.T)

Kiba:#ele guardava as peças, cansado Akamaru acabou dormindo no meio do jogo# Espécie em extinção foi corvo "aho" que vocês acabaram de matar.

Naruto: O QUE? COMO VOCÊS PODERAM, A HINATA ODEIA QUEM MALTRATA OS ANIMAIS E EU TAMBÉM! MAIS O QUE?...

Neji e Sasuke estavam tanto tapinhas nas costa de Naruto e dizendo coisas com: "quando vai ser a viagem," "como é bom se seu amigo, você é um Maximo cara"

Kiba: "Isso é pra quem diz que tédio não matar¬¬" Mais você disse cinco e nós somos quarto quem mais vai?

Naruto: Bem eu estava pensando #de repente uma mão pega uma das passagens da mão dele# Mais o que? SENSEI ISSO É MEU...

Kakashi: Que bom que se lembrou de mim, meu querido aluno, saiba que você sempre foi o meu favorito \ 

Naruto: "puxa-saco" Acontece que eu ainda não decidir, e...

Kakashi: Não faz mal, não precisa se cansa pensando eu sei que sou sua melhor opção de companhia para a viagem. "vocês não têm um circulo social muito extenso afinal". Vamos tente \

Naruto: Vamos ver, que tal o Lee.

Neji: Sem essa #fazendo sinais com os braços# você não vai quer o "senhor fogo da juventude" de sunga verde apertada, eu vir e tenho pesadelo ate hoje!

Naruto: Eh certo, que tal o Shino?!

Kiba: Vá por mim, nadar com barata não é nada saudável cara. "E ele pode criar dengue na água da piscina"

Naruto: "Cara ta difícil" E o Shika ou o Chouji?

Kakashi: O Chouji vai acabar com o Bufê e o Shika vai levar o tédio, aquele que vocês querem deixa pra trás, junto com ele.

Todos menos Kakashi: "Cara a gente precisa de novas amizades ¬¬"#Kakashi sorrir# "mais ainda assim eu não quero ir com esse tipo, já sei!"

Todos menos Kakashi: VAMOS CONVIDAR O IRUKA-SENSEI!

Kakashi: ORA SEUS INGRATOS DEPOIS DO DURO QUE EU DEI PRA FAZER DE VOCÊS DOIS VERDADEIROS NINJAS VOCÊS ... "se acalme nem tudo está perdido hehe" #os quatro se abraçavam assustados# Tudo bem \ não tem problema de terem escolhido ele, vocês não vão poder sair de Konoha mesmo tchau pra vocês \#sair pela porta (pela janela não podia né?¬¬)

Sasuke: O que ele quis dizer?

Neji: Não sei mais se a gente se largar talvez descubramos ¬¬#todos percebem que estavam agarrados se largam rapidamente#

Naruto: #Abre a porta e Kakashi ainda estava lá# Sensei o que você quis dizer, como assim a gente não vai viajar?

Kakashi: Simples, conhecendo a Tsudane, ela não vai liberar vocês e ponto final.

Naruto: Mais a gente ta sem missões faz um tempo, tamo sem fazer nada de útil, tanto faz tamo aqui o lá ta na mesma. \o

Kakashi: É mais ela vai entende esse pedido como insubordinação, vai querer manter vocês aqui pra mostrar quem manda, e se ela que Hokage não pode tirar ferias quando mais vocês. \..#os quatro estavam com cara de "criança que deve o doce roubado", já estavam imaginado as passagens com asinhas voando para longe# Mais pelo preço da quinta passagem eu posso dar um jeito de vocês viajarem, sem ela desconfiar.

Todos menos Kakashi: COMO?

000000000000000000000000

Naruto: Então esse é o seu plano? Um computador em um porão escuro, que original "cê ta decaindo cara"

Câmera mostrar os cinco em frente a um terminal de computador, dentro do porão do Edifício da academia.

Kakashi: Não sejam idiotas, esse é Computador Central Secreto (Narrador: ué se era secreto como ele sabia? Autora: Ca-la-do. Narrador: T.T), aqui estão todos os relatórios de missões e afins scannerados desde que Tsunade quis informática a vila.

Tsunade estava cansada de ter que distribuir as missões pessoalmente, agora os pedidos de missões eram feitos por telefone, e-mail ou mensagem, o computador central classificava o rank das missões e mandava o comunicado para o escolhido da missão. Isso diminuía em muito a dificuldade do trabalho da Hokage, agora ela podia se dedica aos seus lazeres (sakê, vinho e cachaça).

Naruto: E o que vamos fazer com isso?¬¬

Kakashi: Quando o Kiba chegar vocês vão entender... A ele chegou!

Kiba #tinha chegado e ficou olhando paras as paredes# Cara isso é tão deprimente quando o quarto do Shino... Kakashi-sensei eu fiz como você mandou: Fiz o Akamaru derrubar a Shizune, e coloque aquele documento entre os papeis que ela espalhou pelo chão na queda.

Kakshi: Ótimo aquele era uma pedição para férias de duas semanas, Tsunade confia plenamente em Shizune, então nunca se dar ao trabalho de ler o que ela manda assinar, há essa hora o "nosso documento" já vou registrado agora vamos imprimi-lo como prova e ir preparar as malas cambada \

Todos menos Kakashi: "aff... oh desperdício de passagem. Mais quem se importa, cruzeiro aqui vô eu!!!!!"

Vamos aos preparativos de cada um:

1º Neji:

Hiashi: Neji, pra onde você vai? o.O

Neji: Para uma missão é obvio.

Hiashi: Certo... mais por que só esta levando roupa de praia? O.Ô

Neji: Bom isso é por que "Tio seu chato por que tinha que aparece justo agora" é... #olha pela janela# tio não é a Hanabi conversando animadamente com Konohamaru.

Hiashi: O que? Eu já falei pra que garota que eu não a quero com essas companhias. Aquela família já não tem nenhum prestigio desde que o avô e tio dele morreram. #Sai do quarto quebrando a porta#

Neji #terminado de arrumar a mala e colocando uma foto do pai dentro# "trouxa, o senhor nunca cairia uma dessas né, pai? Você era esperto!" (Narrador: tão esperto que morreu por vontade própria. Autora: #aponta uma kunai# mais uma... Narrador:T.T)

Já com Sasuke:

Sasuke: "Se meus pais ainda estivessem vivos, estariam me dando um monte de recomendações, e talvez ate me proibissem de ir nessa viagem, em nome da minha segurança." EU TE ODEIO ITACHI! Por sua causa eu não tenho direito a essa atenção e "momento de interação familiar", grrrrr. #pega um caderno e escreve "Morra Itachi, morra!"# Cara esse conselho da psicóloga do postinho só ta me dando prejuízo, e olhar que só faz um mês. #larga o caderno e vai fazer a mala#

Câmera mostrar uma pilha com mais de cinqüenta cadernos todos com as linhas escrita de: "Morra Itachi, morra"

Bem vejamos Kiba:

Tsume: #perto da porta do quarto do filho escutando estranho gemido# Kiba se continuar assim eu vou jogar essas fitas fora, onde já se viu o garoto já tem ate namorada e ainda assim. #vai embora#

Câmera entra no quarto e mostrar Kiba chorando abraçado a Akamaru, enquanto assistiam um filme. Que filme? Claro que: "TODOS OS CÃES MERECEM O CÉU" (acharam que era o que? .)

Kiba: Pena que o navio não permitir animais,kamaru: Au ( sentir muitas saudades suas e voce a Akamaru, enquanto assistiam o filme. ssim eu vou jogar esses vedoios fora, on vou sentir muitas saudades suas e você amigão?

Akamaru: Au (claro que isso pode ser "Idem" como "me soltar logo chiclete" como é que eu vou saber ¬¬)

Agora com vocês Naruto::

Naruto: DATTEBAYO "olha o folheto do cruzeiro" Vai ser tão legal, piscina, jogos, quatro restaurantes 24h. Vô pode comer lamem as três da madrugadas sem ser xingado por que a barraquinha ja tinha fechado . Legal.

Por ultimo mais não menos importante: Kakashi:

Kakashi: Bom acho que cuidei de tudo, mala, passagem, Icha Icha... #se sente sendo abraçado pelas pernas# Ih esqueci esse "pequeno detalhe" Yo Princesa \

Câmera mostrar uma pequena garotinha de aproximadamente dois anos, tinha cabelos pretos curtos e olhos vermelhos rubi, agarrada a Kakashi. Quem era? Bom seu nome era Kaori era a filha de Kurenai e Asuma. A mais ou menos um ano Kakashi e Kurenai começaram a namorar, ha seis meses ele viera morar com elas, Kaori o chamavam de pai ele parecia gostar, mais as vezes tinha esses lapsos. Kurenai tinha ido chefiar a missão das garotas (ele tambem estava comprometido com o senhor tedio por um tempo indefinido, gente) de ultima hora, então ele teria que arranjar uma babá mais quem?

Kaori: Nuvens são tão legais #gritar a garotinha quando é pega no colo#

Kakashi: è acho que ele servir \

00000000000000000000000000000

Yoshino: Shika ouça bem! amanhã começa a nossa faxina anual, e não me venha com desculpa mocinho. #ela grita enquanto bate com a vassoura no teto, estranho? nem tão Shika estava observando as nunvens e ouvindo o sermão de lá# Você vai me ajudar querendo ou não.

Shika: "Que problematico, esse ano não tenho escapatoria não? Saco!"

Ano após ano Shika consequira se safar, usando das aulas e missões como alibi. Mais esse ano não tinha nada disso. Qualquer desesperado em seu lugar e momento faria um desejo aquela estrela cadente que acabara de aparece, mais para Shika isso era muito problematico, pra começar as ditas "estrelas cadentes" sempre foram meteoritos, então como poderia acreditar nessa crendice que ja era falsa ate no nome. Talvez devesse fazer fazer seu desejo a nuvem, sim ela era verdadeira e fazia grandes coisa como viaja e trazer água na seca.

Shika: "Não custa nada tenta né? Por favor nuvem legal, me arranja uma desculpa pra sair dessa!" Vamos ver o que acontece agora.

Yoshino: #aparece na telhado, com um sorriso assustador# Kakashi-sensei ligou, é pra você cuidar da Kaori por umas duas semanas em que ele estara em missão.

Shika: #ainda deitado# "Nuvem eu te amo " Mais e a faxina mãe?

Yoshino: Não se preocupe com isso só cuide bem da menina "um dia você tera seus filhos com a Temari (não ainda não ha nada entre eles, é só imaginação materna, viu?) ja sabera como cuidar deles, não sera um folgado como o seu pai, isso é tão bom " Vou preparar sua mala, você vai pra lá depois do jantar.

Shika: Menos problema que bom #virar e começa a sua costumeira soneca antes do jantar#

Claro que sempre seria problematico cuidar de crianças, mais Shika tinha um imenso carinho pela filha do seu falecido sensei. Alem disso a menina ja sabia ir ao banheiro e comer sozinha, e depois do banho era só estaciona-la em frente a televisão e esperar os dois cairem no sono. Simples assim.

00000000000000000000000

Naruto: Cruzeiro, mar, sol, gatinhas aqui vou eu #levar um cascudo# Eiiiiiii

Sasuke: Cala a boca dobe, quer que alquem descubra que estamos saindo escondidos?o.ô

Kakashi: Parem vocês dois, é um longo caminho ate o porto e eu não quero confunção até esta deitado numa cadeira de frente por mar lendo meu livro. entendido?

Todos menos Kakashi: Siiiiim. "não parece muito diferente do que Shika faria se viesse ¬¬, ainda acho que deviamo ter chamado o Iruka-sensei!"

Eles mal sabiam o que aconteceria durante essa duas semanas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaori significa perfume, acho que é um bom nome pra filha, ja que o nome da mãe significa maguiagem (vide o batom vermelhão dela )

Antes de acharem o Kakashi um pai deleixado, pensem que deve ser comum deixar os filhos com babás quando, o povo de Konoha, saem para missões.


	2. A descoberta do quinteto!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto, mais eu ganhei o Kakashi e levei o Sai de brinde na promoção "DEIXE UM REVIEW E GANHEI UM PERSONAGEM" da Fic Uzumaki' Future do Enzan, participe você também

**Cruzeiro ninja**

Nota: Essa fic foi inspirada na fic "cruzeiro de Bronze" da June Briefs.

Nota2: Já a dela foi inspirado no filme Cruzeiro das Loucas (filme que infelizmente eu não vir).

Capitulo 2: A descoberta do Quinteto e o encontro com Iruka.

05h00minh da Tarde. Porto do país do Fogo.

Tudo parecia normal, a tranqüilidade do porto não era abalada por nada, ao não ser os barulhos Navios, seus embarques e desembarques e a discussão de um quinteto no meio do porto, que ficava difícil de ser ignorada.

Sasuke: NARUTO VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!

Neji: Sou obrigado a concorda com o Uchiha.

Kiba: Calem a boca vocês dois, vocês também não perceberam quando pegaram suas passagens que eram apenas vales. A culpa não é só do Naruto!

#Neji e Sasuke viram a cara# Tinham que concorda que também não tinha notado esse detalhe.

Naruto: Obrigado por me defende! Kiba você é um amigão. T.T

Kiba: Sem essa cara! Eu fiz isso pela minha própria segurança, se alguma coisa acontece contigo quem esfola meu couro depois é a Hinata.

Sasuke: Do que você ta falando, aquela menina parece do tipo que não matar uma mosca.

Kiba: Parece, mais devia ver a vez que o gato do Neji comeu o peixinho dourado dela, só faltou sair fumaça.

Sasuke: Neji desde quando você tem um gato?

Neji: Tinha você quer dizer, Hinata abriu a barriga dele pra tirar o Ptolomeu de lá. Kenshi era tão meu amigo. T.T Pelo menos eu não fique sem vingança#cara diabólica#.

Naruto: Ahhhhhhhhh, então você espancou a Hinata no exame, não por causa da historia do seu pai, mais por causa do seu gato.

Neji: Bem acho que sim #cruza os braços, pensativo# mais eu não podia falar o verdadeiro motivo. Eu precisava de um mais nobre, ou iam me achariam um babaca, e vingança familiar tava na moda né Uchiha?

Sasuke: Sim engraçadinho. "e só pra contar eu sempre te achei um babaca" E agora o que a gente faz?

Kiba: O que o segurança do navio disse: Ir troca os vales no balcão da companhia.

Naruto: Serio? Eu não consegui prestar atenção em nada ao não ser aquele grupo de garotas apontando pra gente e rindo. Por que fizeram isso?

Kakashi:#com o livro cobrindo a cara# Claro que estavam rindo, vocês parecem uns caipiras que nunca viram a cidade grande. Incrível como vocês me fazer passar vergonha. #sacode a cabeça#

Sasuke: Oras, pois, eu tinha certeza que elas estavam olhando pra essa sua cara ridícula. o.Ô

Kakashi: Do que você esta falando? #abaixa o livro# Se é a mascara, saiba que quando eu a comprei a Kurenai disse que era fashion. \

Todos menos Kakashi: "Ela não queria ferir os seus sentimentos, e o único caipira aqui é VOCÊ"

Câmera mostrar a cara de Kakashi com um mascara de estampa florida. (Narrador: por quê? Se vocês não sabem muito menos eu. Nãoooooo a espada final-fantasy nãooooo) Bem é claro que ele estava combinado a mascara com a camisa havaiana florida, que por acaso estava aberta mostrando um peito lindo e um tanquinho invejável (Narrador: Eu tenho mesmo que narrar isso, ta eu sou emo, mais não biba #autora aponta a espada# Narrador: Ta já entendi. ¬¬) Pra completar uma bermuda de exercito e uma faixa vermelha para tampa o sharingan.

Sasuke usava uma camisa, também aberta, azul escuro com o símbolo dos Uchihas, uma bermuda capri bege e óculos no cabelo (Narrador: Bregaaaaa!!!). Neji usava bermuda branca, uma bermuda azul, estava com os óculos nos olhos (Narrador: Clichê), pois estava cansado das crianças apontarem dizendo cego!! Naruto usava uma camisa laranja e uma bermuda azul, Kiba bermuda jeans de barra desfiada e um agasalho de capuz sem mangas aberto. Todos levavam uma mochila própria com a bagagem e tinham finalmente se livrados daquelas malditas sandálias ninja. Agora usavam havaianas. ¬¬

Naruto#com mais três clones empurrando os amigos# vamos logo antes que eu perca o meu premio por culpa de vocês!

0000000000000000000000

No balcão da companhia Beira-Mar:

Chefe: Você é um imprestável, nem os arquivo você faz direito #jogando os papeis das gavetas no chão# Olha temos clientes #aponta para a entrada# Ou eu também vou ter que fazer isso, vai logo traste.

Empregado: #indo atente no balcão# "Meu, eu não tenho culpa que a sua mulher ter ti chifrado, vai enche outro" Em que posso atente-los? #sorrir#

Kiba: Viemos trocar esses vales de uma promoção. #entrega os vales#

Empregado: Sim parecem verdadeiros, esperem um pouco #digita algo no computador e faz uma cara estranha#Esperem só mais um pouco tenho que falar com o meu chefe #volta pra a sala anterior#

Empregado: Chefe, estamos com problemas. Sabe aquela promoção do shampoo? Os vencedores vieram e não temos mais as vagas reservadas, todos os cruzeiros normais estão lotados, se mandamos eles embora a empresa pode nos processar. O que eu digo?

Chefe: Todos os normais, certo...#pega uma pasta e dela tira cinco passagens# De a eles essa passagens, felizmente é a ultima cabine do navio tivermos sorte.

Empregado; O senhor deve esta brincando, essas passagens são daquele #desmunheca a mão# Cruzeiro. E eles não parece não fazer o tipo.

Chefe: É claro que eu sei que cruzeiro é, energúmeno! É claro que eles nunca parecem o que são, e quando parecem você só descobre o que são na hora H. #percebe a bandeira que deu# cof, cof, foi o que eu ouvir falar.

Empregado: "Sei"

Chefe: Alem do que você acha que alguém que usa o shampoo _Glamourosa _#desmunheca a mão# vai se importa?

Empregado: Acho que não #volta ao balcão# "Mais ainda acho que é encrenca# Desculpe pela demora, aqui estão as suas passagens. #Fala baixinho enquanto entrega as passagens# qualquer reclamação foi o meu chefe que escolheu o cruzeiro. Tenham uma boa viagem #acena#.

Kiba: Ta bom, "cara estranho, o que será que ele quis dizer" #se virar para os amigos# Aqui estão as passagens, vamos logo que o Navio sai em meia hora!

00000000000000000000

Local de embarquem:

Neji: Não sei não, to achando esses passageiros, meio esquisitos.

Naruto: Também acho, eu acabo de ver um cara de fio dental OO

Kiba: Não esquenta deve ser algum baile á fantasia de boas vindas.

Kakashi: Eu to pouco me lixando pra isso, quero saber onde estão as mulheres.

Sasuke: #batendo a mão na testa# por acaso uma vez na vida pode tenta não parecem um pervertido? Você ta quase noivo.

Kakashi: Mais isso não quer dizer que eu não possa olhar o cadarpio \#aponta# olhar a fila andou.

Os outros: #gota#

No Navio...

Neji: Que estranho. #joga a mochila em uma das camas# Reservaram uma suíte para nós 5. Por que não uma pra cada?

Kiba: É um prêmio, #se joga na cama#deve ser questão de economia. O importante é que estamos aqui cercados de gatinhas.

Naruto: Gatinhas onde? Só vi 2 caras se beijando, 5 de peruca loura e mais uns outros estranhíssimos.

Kiba: É baile a fantasia, já falei. Na hora da festa aparecerão as gatas lindas.

Naruto: Se cê ta dizendo

Os 5 estavam desfazendo as malas ( Narrador: Na verdade eram mochilas e... #olha por lado# deixa para lá) quando a porta da cabine se abre e aparece diante deles um alguém desconhecido.

Alguém desconhecido: Nossa que rapazes lindos, #jogar o cabelo# será que alguém aqui gostaria de ser meu par?

Kakashi: #se se encostando ao batente da porta e cruzando os braços, fazendo charme# Bem ao não ser que tenha tara por novinhos eu aceito a missão. #pega na mão "dela"# Qual é o seu nominho? O meu é Kakashi.

Alguém desconhecido: "Que ótimo adoro homens misteriosos". Meu nome é Youko.

Kakashi: Lindo como você.

Sasuke: Cara, se eu não saio agora eu vô vomitar! #se levanta#

Youko: Ciúmes morenão? #pisca o olho# de repente pode sobrar pra você também.

Sasuke: OO

Youko: Bem, gato de mascara, eu tenho que ir agora. O baile começa daqui a 2 horas, não se atrase. Vocês também, lindos. A propósito, quem é par de quem aqui?

Kiba: Par? Como assim?

Youko: Deixa pra lá. Acho que todos compartilham de um relacionamento aberto. Como isso é lindo! #olhinhos brilhando#

Youko sai deixando uma nuvem de um perfume enjoativo no ar.

Neji: Eu, heim? Garota estranha.

Naruto: O que ela quis dizer com 'relacionamento aberto?'

Kakashi: Não sei nem quero saber #pega o livrinhos voltar a ler# Por que estão me olhando assim, deviam me agradece, principalmente você Sasuke, acabei de livrar vocês de uma pedófila #aponta para a porta#

Todos menos Kakashi: "EROOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

2 horas depois os 5 aparecem no salão do navio, todos de smoking. (Kakashi estava com a mascara preta de sempre ¬¬)

Kiba: To me sentindo um pingüim com essa roupa. Por que tivemos que vestir isso?

Neji: Porque no convite pro baile tem escrito: ROUPA DE GALA OU FANTASIA!

Naruto: Caras, podíamos ter vestido as roupas ninjas e as bandanas. Iam pensar que eram fantasias, com certeza as mais originais!..

Sasuke: Não trouxemos as armaduras, baka.

No salão quase todos estão fantasiados. A maioria com trajes que lembram um baile carnavalesco. Ainda intimidados os 5 encontram uma mesa meio escondida e se acomodam lá. Mal se sentam, Youko ressurge belíssima em uma fantasia de odalisca e sem mais cerimônia senta no colo de Kakashi.

Youko: Alô, gato. Isso no seu bolso é um revólver ou está feliz em me ver? (Narrador: Essa é batida)

Kakashi: #se levantar e estende a mão# vamos dançar.

Youko: #sorrindo e pegando a mão# Hai!

O 'casal' se afasta seguindo para a pista de dança, acompanhados pelos olhares meio intrigados dos outros.

Neji: Sei não, mas...

Sasuke: Mais o que Neji?

Neji: Acho essa garota um tanto estranha. #faz careta# Aliás todas as mulheres do baile são esquisitas. #mais caretas# Muito maquiadas, algumas são peludas e musculosas.

Naruto: Se liga meu! A maioria das mulheres, da capital, hoje em dia não sai da academia. Por isso que são tão fortes.

Kiba: E os pêlos?

Sasuke: Podem ser alérgicas a depilador.

De repente uma kunais com selo de fumaça cai no meio da mesa.

Todos: "Mais que droga é essa?".

Com a surpresa do ataque todos já tinham respirado a fumaça, que já fazia seu efeito sonífero.

00000000000000000000

Naruto: #começando a acordar# Ai minha cabeça... #

Olha ao redor ainda no chão, parecia esta numa sala anexa ao salão pela porta podia ver a movimentação do baile, percebe que havia alguém a frente, começa a olhá-lo de baixo pra cima e se surpreende com o que ver.

Naruto: Iruka-sensei? O que estava fazendo nesse Navio? #percebe a expressão estranha de Iruka# Por que esta me olhando assim?

De repente Iruka agarra o pescoço de Naruto, encostando-o na parede com uma cara de dar medo. Por causa da fumaça Naruto tinha os movimentos lentos.

Iruka: E pensar que sempre que ouvia boatos entre você e o Sasuke eu te defendia, o que aconteceu? Pelo menos a Hinata já sabe? o.Ô

Iruka é puxado por trás por Kiba e Neji e larga Naruto.

Sasuke: Sensei ta louco? Atacando o Naruto assim #todos de ficam de frente para ele#

Iruka: Loucos são vocês, podiam pelo menos ter sido homens o bastante assumirem sua orientação sexual em Konoha e não num Navio!

Kiba: Do que ta falando Sensei? Ninguém aqui é gay, bebeu por acaso?

Iruka: #cruzando os braços e com uma expressão divertida na cara# Ta bom! #toma fôlego e grita# ENTÃO ME EXPLIQUEM POR QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO EM UM CRUZEIRO EXCLUSIVO PARA GAYS????????

Todos menos Iruka: EXCLUSIVO PARA GAYS?

Depois de Neji contar ate 1000 para se acalmar, Kiba chamar todos os palavrões que conhecia Naruto ficar com mais cara de bobo ainda e Sasuke querer o suicídio para limpar seu clã dessa desonra (aproximadamente meia hora após a grande descoberta) os 4 se acalmaram um pouco.

Iruka: "É! Pela reação de vocês parece que falam a verdade" #suspira# Não sabem o alivio que sinto.

Naruto: Peraí #olha desconfiado para Iruka, que por acaso também estava de smoking, cabelos soltos e um esparadrapo tampando a cicatriz do nariz# Por que você também esta aqui? -.-.

Iruka: Ao contrario de vocês que entram nessas roubadas por que não se deram ao trabalho de ver que tipo de cruzeiro era, eu estou em missão para proteger o Navio. É isso.

Neji: Espera um pouco, #faz sinal de tempo# ate onde eu sei, "Proteção de Navio de Luxo" são de classificação Rank A, este daqui poderia ate ser S, e você é Chunnin, então não podia recebe tal missão. Então me diz o que a Tsunade bebeu pra de manda pra cá?

Iruka: Ela não bebeu nada "pelo menos ate onde eu sei" Acontece que ninguém da ANBU ou Jounnin queria receber a missão por motivos obvio #aponta para porta, dava pra ver dois caras se enroscando pela fresta#. Como academia estava em recesso e eu estava precisando de um extra me ofereci, e vim.

Naruto: #olhar de pena# Sensei eu não sabia, mais não precisava se rebaixa a tanto, se estava com problemas eu podia te empresta dinheiro e...

Iruka: IDIOTA, EU NÃO ESTOU COM PROBLEMAS, O DINHEIRO É PRA COMPRAR O MEU ANEL DE NOIVADO!... #os quatro se abraçam com medo#

Naruto: Nossa não sabia que você e a Anko estavam tão firmes parabéns .

Iruka: #fazendo uma careta# Obrigado, mais dar vocês se largarem isso ta me dando arrepios. #os quatro se largam imediatamente#

Sasuke: Mais o senhor esta sozinho pra proteger todo o Navio? Mais ele é muito grande!

Iruka: Eu não estou sozinho! "Sinceramente espero". Tsunade me mandou na frente há dois dias, disse que ainda ia ver se arranjavam mais ninjas para cá, quando vir vocês achei que a missão era o motivo de estarem aqui, mais ai eu vir o Kakashi saindo com aquele projeto de mulher, e decidi buscar algumas respostas.

Naruto: É mesmo /o\ Kakashi-sensei ainda ta com aquela mulh... aquele hom, ah aquela o/// coisa, temos que fazer algo.

Kiba: Coitado do sensei. ;;

Iruka: #passando a mão na cara# é cada coisa que me aparece. Fiquem calmos, eu vou procurá-lo e trago ele são e salvo, vocês fiquem aqui é muito perigoso lá fora. #sai da sala#

Naruto: Ei! Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando, vou vasculhar tudo até localizar o sensei. Então nos separamos e nos encontramos na mesa de antes, depois. #estava quase saindo quando, abre a porta de novo# E tenham cuidado com seus traseiros isso não é uma piada. # sai e bate a porta #

Os outros: #gota# Hai.

Continua...

Respondendo os Reviews:

**Hyuuga Enzan:**

olhinhos brilhando# Vou ser do primeiro esquadrão? LEGALLLLLLLLL!

Itachi: Essa se contenta com pouco.

#Autora puxa uma alavanca, Itachi cai no porão de um navio, não qualquer navio mais o HOLANDES VOADOR (piratas do Caribe)#

Davy Jones: Meu jovem, você temer a morte?

Itachi: cê dar brincando? Se fosse pra eu morrer, já teria indo e ficado livre do Enzan #cruza os braços#

Davy Jones: Veremos se é verdade! Façam-no andar pela prancha, homens!

Itachi #sendo carregado# Não, não, ela sabe que eu não sei nadar. Nãoooooooooooooo!

Obrigado pela Review #som de Itachi caindo na água ao fundo#

Tripulação do Holandês Voador: Owned!!!!!!!!!!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

Obrigado por acompanhar espero que continue a ler .

**Meme Higurashi Taisho**

Minha fã **olhinhos brilhando** Desculpe mais eu não vou matar o meu narrador #sussurrar# pelo menos por enquanto I). Mais...

#Câmera mostra narrador emo ouvindo musica de fossa# Narrador: T.T

¬¬ Se ele entrar em depressão profunda eu te chamo ta bom? . beijos.


	3. Como não virar uke em um cruzeiro gay

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto, mais eu ganhei o Kakashi e levei o Sai de brinde na promoção "DEIXE UM REVIEW E GANHEI UM PERSONAGEM" da Fic Uzumaki' Future do Enzan, participe você também

**Cruzeiro ninja**

Nota: Essa fic foi inspirada na fic "cruzeiro de Bronze" da June Briefs.

Nota2: Já a dela foi inspirado no filme Cruzeiro das Loucas (filme que infelizmente eu não vir).

Capitulo 3: O plano de Iruka: Como não virar uke em um cruzeiro gay.

Sasuke: Eles tão demorando, to jeito que o Naruto é burro ele teve ter se perdido.

Kiba: Cara da pra ver que você confia no seu amigo. ¬¬ A amizade de vocês é uma coisa linda.#ar imensamente irônico#

Sasuke: Não pode me culpar, ele nos meteu nessa roubada!

Kiba: Eu já disse foi o empregado da agencia que deu as passagens erradas.

Neji: Mais ele também tinha dito que a culpa era do chefe. Agora a pergunta é por que ele achou que éramos #aponta para o salão# esse tipo de gente.

Sasuke: Devem ter achado que "você" já tava pré-fantasiado por baile com lentes brancas baratas e rabo de cavalo na ponta do cabel...#Neji coloca a mão no pescoço de Sasuke e olhar de forma assustadora#

Neji: O que não vai ser barata é a plástica que você vai ter que fazer quando eu quebrar a sua cara, Uchiha. #Sasuke "fura" os olhos de Neji com os dedos em sinal de tesoura#

Sasuke: Se liga, essa sua cara de dor de barriga só serve pra assustar a sua prima, mané! #observar Neji tropeça na cadeira e cair de boca no chão ainda com os olhos doendo# Mais me diz uma coisa qual é o shampoo que a Hinata usa que deu a promoção que nos meteu nessa furada?

Nesse momento Naruto chega ofegante:

Naruto: Glamuorosa, era a marca por quê? #todos com olhar (menos Neji) "ta já saquei" ¬¬.# Mais o que tem isso eu não entendi!

Sasuke: "Por que isso não me surpreende?" Não importa mais você encontrou o sensei?

Naruto: #sacode a cabeça com olhar desolado# Procurei em todo que é canto mais não achei.

Kiba. #com as mãos atrás da cabeça e os pés encima da mesa# Então ta perdido. Se a "coisa" já levou ele por quarto ele já teve ter sido fu... #uma kunai passar raspando em seu rosto#

Iruka: Mais uma silaba e eu vou lavar sua boca com sabão, garoto. E senta direito que eu sei que essa não foi à educação que sua mãe de deu.

Câmera mostra Iruka carregando Kakashi desmaiado nas costas, ele joga Kakashi numa cadeira e se senta em outra.

Naruto: T.T Sensei você conseguiu.

Iruka: Vocês em algum momento duvidaram? Foi mais fácil que eu pensei e eu chequei na hora certa:

_Flash back_

_Iruka estava procurando no mirante no navio, quando ver o "casal" se abraçando do outro lado. Começa a correr enquanto ver uma expressão assustada no rosto de Kakashi._

_Iruka: "Ih, deve ter percebido algo a mais nela durante o abraço" corre mais ainda._

_Enquanto isso Youko abaixava a mascara de um Kakashi estupefato e imóvel._

_Iruka: "Droga não vou chega a tempo!"_

_Quando "ela" estava a milímetros de distancia, de repente empurra Kakashi, enquanto sai gritando "rato, rato"._

_Iruka consegue pegar Kakashi antes que batesse a cabeça no chão. Coloca ele nas costas e vai embora._

_000000000000000000000_

Iruka: #pensativo# O estranho é que eu não vir nenhum rato. o.Ô

Naruto: #em cima da mesa, tanto tapas, cada vez mais violentos, na cara de Kakashi# Não morre sensei T.T

Kakashi: Onde estou? Por que o sol brilha? Onde esta a minha Kure-koi?

Naruto: #saltitando feliz sobre a mesa# Ele ta vivo T.T.

Sasuke se aproxima com uma jarra enorme de ponche cor-de-rosa e faz Kakashi engoli tudo de um gole só.

Kakashi: Isso é bom, tem mais? Por que aquelas estrelinhas estão lutando no teto? #aponta para o lustre# O.\

Neji: #provando o resto do ponche na língua# Eu acho que isso leva álcool, ele vai fica tonto.

Sasuke: Mais do que já eu duvido, e é melhor assim, quem sabe amanhã ele esquece essa Youko.

Kiba: #sussurrando# Gente não é por nada não mais tem gente de mais olhando pra gente e eu acho que não é pela nossa bagunça. #aponta para um grupo de uma mesa ao lado que piscava para eles#

Naruto: EU QUERO VOLTAR PRA CASA! T.T

Neji: #byakugan ativo, olhar assassino e kunai em punho# Quem eu tenho que matar pra nos levarem de volta? O.O

Iruka: #Tira a kunai da mão de Neji e o empurra de volta a cadeira# Ninguém vai morre no navio que eu estou protegendo, moleque. Mais tem um jeito ta gente não importunado durante essas duas semanas. #cruza os braços com ar de fazer suspense#

Naruto: Qual?????

Iruka: Finjamos que somos casais.

Kakashi: #colocando a mascara# Como assim, casais? O.\ 

Iruka: Ainda bem que já acordou, eu já ia chamar a sua amiginha pra tenta o despertar você a _la bela adormecida_.

Kakashi: Não mude de assunto, eu não conhecia esse seu lado #colocando dedo na cara de Iruka indignado# depois sou eu o pervertido! Ô.\

Iruka: Shikamaru não esta aqui, mais mesmo assim por acaso alguém tem um plano melhor? #Neji e Sasuke levantam a mão# Que não envolva qualquer tipo de matança, tortura ou suicídio? #os dois abaixam a mão. Silencio mortal#

Iruka: Parece que ganhei, então Sasuke com Naruto, Kiba com Neji e eu faço o sacrifico e fico com o desiludido aqui #aponta para Kakashi#

Kakashi: Não haja como se pudesse ter sido mais esperto que eu na mesma situação!

Iruka: Talvez você não levasse "gato por lebre" se olhasse à garganta antes do silicone. #Kakashi fica quieto e vira a cara# Agora sem mais discussões peguem seus pares e vamos pra pista dança!

Sasuke: E mais essa agora, por quê? Eu não quero dança com o Naruto!

Iruka: Como quer que pensem que somos casais se estamos a horas discutindo? Vão para a pista e finjam que são casais ou não me responsabilizo. Ô.Ô

Neji: Eu não vou ter que dar a mão ao pulguento, vou?

Iruka: Caso você queira troca de companhia... #aponta para um trio que piscava e ria alto para Neji# "Elas" parecem gosta de você, vai fundo! #Neji traumatizado vira pedra#

Naruto: #pega o braço de Sasuke o puxa para o centro do salão# CHEGA! Já entendemos. É pra fingir? Então vamos fingir!

Assim, Naruto e Sasuke, Neji e Kiba, Kakashi (p da vida) e Iruka vão de mãos dadas para a pista de dança. Ficam ainda mais constrangidos quando notam que todos os olhares se voltam para eles. E por puro azar a musica que era agitada virou lenta e mais romântica que aquela é difícil: Angel de Sarah McLachlan musica tema de "Cidade dos Anjos". A luz também diminuiu, eles estavam próximos uns dos outros e conversavam sem serem ouvidos por mais ninguém, o resto do salão parecia estava prestando atenção na musica.

"_Spend all your time waiting_

_for that second chance_

_for a break that would make it okay_

_there's always some reason_

_to feel not good enough_

_and it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_oh beautiful release_

_memories seep from my veins_

_let me be empty_

_oh and weightless and maybe_

_I'll find some peace tonight"_

Iruka: #falando por cima no ombro de Kakashi# Eu já disse pra vocês fazerem direito. Acompanhem a música! Se encostem mais! Neji, você que é mais alto segure no Kiba pela cintura enquanto ele te enlaça pelo pescoço. O mesmo vale pra vocês, Naruto e Sasuke.

Kiba #lamentando em cima do ombro de Neji# Eu quero morre! T.T

Neji: #rangendo os dentes de raiva# Acha que eu também não quero? O.O

Kakashi: Iruka fica quieto e desencosta #Iruka tava quase em cima de Kakashi brigando com os garotos aos gritos#

Naruto: Sasuke seu aproveitador, o sensei falou que é pra segurar na cintura, não na bunda! O//////O

Sasuke: Foi sem querer. Acha que sua bunda me interessa?OO

"_So tired of the straight line_

_and everywhere you turn_

_there's vultures and thieves at your back_

_and the storm keeps on twisting_

_you keep on building the lines_

_that you make up for all that you lack_

_it doesn't make no difference_

_escaping one last time_

_it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_

_this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees"_

Neji: Kiba por que esta de olhos fechados? #Neji faz Kiba dar aquele passo de volta com o braço#

Kiba: #no ponto mais distante um do outro# Estou tentando fantasiar que danço com a Hinata pra tornar esse momento o menos traumatizante possível.

Neji: ORA SEU, DESDE QUANTO VOCÊ TEM FANTASIA SUJAS COM A MINHA PRIMA? O.O #puxa ele de volta#

Em uma mesa próxima (dessa vez eles tinham falado alto demais)

Biba: #se abanado com um legue# Pelos meus sais, como deixam esse tipo de gente, #arrepio de nojo# bissexual entrar aqui.

Bofe: Tem razão querida da próxima vez pegamos outra companhia.

Kiba: ¬¬ #ouvindo a conversa das duas (bom se ele tem olfato de cachorro também deve ter a audição de um ) se volta para Neji# Não me culpe eu tinha 13 anos e nada na cabeça. #se encostam#

Neji: Tenho certeza que você tinha uma coisa na cabeça...#sussurra no ouvido de Kiba, que fica com raiva# E com certeza era de cachorro (alguém chuta o que era?)

_In the arms of the angel_

_fly away from here_

_from this dark cold hotel room_

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage_

_of your silent reverie_

_you're in the arms of the angel_

_may you find some comfort here"_

Iruka: Por todos os Hokages, não se matem. Depois dessa só mais uma música e voltamos pra mesa.

Todos: OUTRA MÚSICA?

Iruka: Sim mais uma e não quero reclamação... Kakashi por que esta cheirando o meu cabelo?

Kakashi: #com o rosto mergulhado nos cabelos de Iruka# Eu concordo com o Kiba, e seu cabelo parece com os da Kure, alias por que você usa o shampoo _Glamuorosa, escuros sensuais_ como ela? O.\

Iruka: Isso não te interessa -////////- É a Anko que faz as compras em casa e... #percebe que os garotos também estavam olhando #Tão olhando o que???? #todos disfarçam# E VOCÊ PARA COM ISSO!

Biba (da mesa): Parece que aquele ainda não saiu do armário direito, coitado, OO)

Bofe: Tem razão não há nada de errado com demonstrações de carinho em publico, ele deve ter sido muito reprimido na infância. Ò.ó

A próxima música a ser tocada é I Will Survive. (Narrador: #cantando# Eu não nasci gay. A culpa é do meu pai... Autora: Será que da pra confia num cara desses? OO) Quando a música acaba os 6 voltam correndo pra mesa, ainda alvo de olhares, não mais de desconfiança e sim de admiração.

Sasuke: Onde é o banheiro? Agora sim eu vomito!

Naruto: Relaxe, Sasuke. Não foi tão ruim assim.

Sasuke: Foi pior. Quando eu sair daqui não quero ver mais a sua cara #aponta por Naruto# pelo menos até o próximo século.

Naruto: #vira a cara com raiva# Se pelo menos eu não tiver que te resgata de um pedófilo cosplay do Michael Jackson como d ultima vez, por mim belê.

Iruka: #sentando largado na cadeira# Até que não se saíram tão mal. Quem sabe até ganham o concurso.

Todos: QUE CONCURSO?

Iruka: Ué eu não contei? É que durante essas duas músicas tava rolando um concurso de melhor par de dançarinos e...

De repente um apresentador (a) vestido de rainha Leopoldina sobe ao palco.

Leopoldina: Boa noite amigos e amigas. Estamos muito felizes com a presença de todos vocês em nosso baile. E agora tenho aqui em minhas mãos o resultado do concurso de melhor par de dançarinos. Os vencedores ganharão um prêmio de 1 milhão de dólares.

Kiba: Serio, um milhão? OO Será que temos chance, Neji?

Neji: Um milhão não paga o vexame que passamos... Peraí ele disse um milhão eu posso sair da casa do titio \o/ Me da a sua mão.

Os dois dão as mãos e fecham os olhos e fazem uma corrente de pensamento positivo pra ganharem o concurso.

Os outros: "Agora sim eles tão as mão numa boa... é incrível como o dinheiro corromper as pessoas ¬¬"

Leopoldina: Bem, não sei o nome de todos, a lista de passageiros ainda não me foi entregue, mas vou chamá-los ao palco assim mesmo. Os grandes vencedores são aqueles dois bofes maravilhosos que estão na mesa do lado esquerdo. A coisinha linda de cabelo moreno e seu parceiro lourinho.

Naruto: O QUE??????? Tão falando de nós??

Sasuke: Agora sim eu me mato #pega uma kunai e aponta por peito# Desculpe por não vinga-los, mamãe, #sai uma lagrima# papai lá vou eu!

Iruka: #tira a kunai da mão de Sasuke e dar dois tapas no mesmo# Deixa de ser burro! Vão lá e peguem à grana. Ninguém aqui além de mim os conhece.

Naruto: Mais eu também não quero passar por uma vergonha dessas, gente T.T

Kiba: Mais Naruto, essa grana ia ser muito bem vinda. Quando sairmos daqui podemos fazer um cruzeiro de verdade com as garotas. E ainda ia sobrar muito. OO

Neji: Vão logo a gente já ta nessa mesmo... ¬¬

Kakashi: Vão de mãozinhas dadas como um lindo casal. \

Naruto e Sasuke: #olhar assassino em cima dele#

Kakashi: Que foi? Eu só queria descontrair.

Sasuke: #arrasta Naruto em direção ao palco# Vamos acaba logo com isso, antes que eu vomite. \oo

Leopoldina: O casal vencedor sobe ao palco. Como é lindo ver que o amor vence todas as barreiras. Como é seu nome, moreno gato?

Sasuke: #Peraí é humilhação de mais disse o meu nome... Já sei!# Itachi Meu nome é Itachi.

Na mesa o pessoal segura a risada.

Kakashi: Haha, esse é o meu garoto sempre tentando sacanear o irmão \

Iruka: E o Naruto quem ele vai "homenagear"? haha #bebe um gole de ponche.

No palco:

Leopoldina: E você loirinho lindo como se chamar .

Naruto: #vermelho, olha pra mesa# É... Meu nome... eu me chamo Iruka, é isso IRUKA.

Na mesa Iruka quase afoga Neji quando cospe o ponche de repente.

Iruka: Ora cof, depois de tudo cof, que eu fiz por ele.

Kakashi: #Dando tapinhas nas costas do colega# Tenha calma amigo, o Hayate começou assim sabia?!

No palco:

Leopoldina: Mais que lindo, uma doninha e um golfinho , seres de mundos diferentes unidos por um sentimento tão lindo, que poético. Mais vocês estão juntos há quanto tempo?

Naruto: Eu... nós... a gente...

Sasuke: "Não acredito que vou ter que fazer isso, me perdoe papai com certeza não é isso que você esperava de um filho seu T.T" #afina a voz# Deixa que eu respondo, amor. Não ligue, ele é meio tímido, menos entre quatro paredes se é que me entende. . #pessoal da mesa explode em risadas# "desgraçados"

Leopoldina: Não duvido.

Sasuke: Nosso caso amoroso começou quando minha família foi massacrada. Fiquei muito carente e Na... Iruka preencheu a lacuna no meu coração.

Neji: #só pra sacanear# Não foi outra coisa que ele preencheu?

Sasuke: Isso também, mas eu sou um rapaz discreto! "Eu te mato depois cego, depois"

Leopoldina: Que maravilha. #Todos os aplaudem.# Meninos, que bom que vocês venceram. O prêmio de um milhão será entregue ao fim da viagem e será em dinheiro vivo. Vocês só precisam fazer uma coisinha.

Naruto #quase em estado de choque#: O que? Tem mais?

Leopoldina: No último dia do cruzeiro teremos uma festa e vocês terão que dançar dessa vez no palco.

Sasuke: Dançar aqui na frente dessa platéia? OO

Leopoldina: Exato. Apresentem-se nesse mesmo palco e toda a grana é de vocês, lindos.

Naruto desmaia...

Continua

000000000000000000000000000

O Iruka quis dizer que o Kakashi devia ter percebido que a Youko tinham gogó (aquele ossinho saliente que todo o homem tem na garganta)

Itachi significa doninha (e é gíria pra fofoqueira no Japão)

Itachi: Ei! Eu sou apenas uma pessoa bem informada! #câmera mostra ele lendo a "Caras" do mês passado, enquanto espera no secador por uma vaga para fazer chapinha no salão de cabeleireiro# Oh a Eliana e ou Edu Gerdes se separaram, Owned pra eles /\

E Iruka significa Golfinho (talvez por isso ele tenha uma cicatriz no nariz )

#Autora jogar uma bola colorida pra Iruka que por instinto começa a fazer truques e som de golfinho, mais quando percebe seu papel de palhaço... #

Iruka: Isso não deve graça, moçinha! DEVIA ESTA ESTUDANDO PSICANÁLISE EM VEZ DE FAZER GRAÇA!

Autora: Por que o dez em "Teorias da Personalidade" nunca é o suficiente? T.T

Itachi: Owned!

Narrador: Itachi seu cabelo!

Itachi: O que tem seu narrador baka, emo e de sexualidade duvidosa? #ver no espelho que seu cabelo estava pegando fogo no secador# Ahhhhhhhhhhh #sai correndo com o narrador atrás tentado ativa o extintor#

Autora: #girando uma extensão de tomada na mão, enquanto a câmera mostrar duas tomadas atrás do secador: 110v e uma de 220v com inúmeros sinais de perigo e caveiras# Owned pra ti! V

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**AnimeStar360**

Te mando um beijo de volta, linda! e a continuação ta ai. Beijos.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

Narrador: #Lendo o roteiro do capitulo# Realmente e agora quem poderá salva-los? ¬¬

Ser de vermelho: Eu o Chapolin Colorad... #É esmagado atrás da porta que se abre, revelando a autora que vos falar #

Autora: E ai, emo já ensaiou? O que achou do capitulo?

Narrador; To sem vontade narrar #colocar os pés encima da mesa# e o capitulo esta péssimo! #sorriso cínico# "Vai fazer o que agora, chefinha?"

Autora: #anotando# Apatia e pessimismo, são fortes sintomas de depressão a Meme vai gosta de saber disso. Tchauzinho #sai e fecha a porta, câmera mostra Chapolin com caracóis nos olhos#

Narrador: EI EU SÓ DAVA BRINCANDO! O CAPITULO TA ÓTIMO!!!!! #abre a porta e esmaga Chapolin de novo# Ah é mesmo! #fecha a porta e tira o Chapolin de trás# Desculpe Yuki mais não creio que ele possa fazer alguma coisa, agora eu tenho que ir, mais obrigado pelo review # joga o Chapolin no chão, sai e fecha a porta# Ei me espera, temos que discutir isso você ainda não é formada...

#Close do Chapolin acabado no chão, Itachi com uma peruca Black Power laranja (é o estrago no cabelo foi feio ) passando#

Itachi: Owned Chapolin /\

**Meme Higurashi Taisho**

Autora:Como pode ver, acima, não demora muito para que eu possa diagnosticá-lo com depressão. .

Narrador: #ofegante# Você não pode fazer isso! Você ainda ta no 2º ano de Psicologia, e Psicodiagnostico é só no 4º ano.

Autora: Detalhes, são meros detalhes "Mais que droga, ele tem razão". Agora volte lá e ensaie direito antes que eu decida acaba com a sua raça!

Narrador: #assustado# Hai! #sai correndo sem olhar pra frente, esbarrar em Itachi e os dois caem de um edifício de vinte andares# Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Os dois: #quebrados# Owned pra nós /.\ .

Autora: #no parapeito do prédio, com as folhas de roteiro e caneta na mão# Obrigado pelo Review, minha fã olhinhos brilhando Beijos .

000000000000000000000000000

**Mais beijos pra caso alguém leu mais não comentou, caso seja isso realmente verdade espero que comente dessa vez. Beijos **


	4. Com muito homem junto só sai besteira

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto, mais eu ganhei o Kakashi e levei o Sai de brinde na promoção "DEIXE UM REVIEW E GANHEI UM PERSONAGEM" da Fic Uzumaki' Future do Enzan, participe você também

**Cruzeiro ninja**

Nota: Essa fic foi inspirada na fic "cruzeiro de Bronze" da June Briefs.

Nota2: Já a dela foi inspirado no filme Cruzeiro das Loucas (filme que infelizmente eu não vir).

Capitulo 4: A constatação: com muito homem junto só sai besteira (e jogo da verdade)

Leopoldina: Que lindo. Ele desmaiou de emoção ao saber que dançará no palco com o amor de sua vida.

Sasuke, com todo o seu autocontrole, consegue agradecer (sem ferir ninguém). Pegar Naruto no colo e volta a mesa sobre uma salva de palmas e assobios animados. Na mesa os Neji e Kiba não sabem se riem ou choram enquanto os senseis rolam pelo chão morrendo de rir. Mais quando Sasuke chega não adianta todos começam a rir em duplo.

Kiba: hahhahhha Sasuke...hahhha "ai que dor de barriga" eu não conhecia esse seu lado #desmunheca a mão# feminino...hhahahhaha

Neji: Onde você aprendeu? Com o tio Oro? hhhaaahahhhhhha

Sasuke #largando Naruto numa cadeira# Eu juro que me vingo dos dois! #começam a rir em duplo# Por que eles ainda tão rindo OO? Depois de uma ameaça de morte!

Kiba: Fala serio, haha Sasuke... Todo mundo sabe que uma ameaça de morte vinda de você é um atestado de vida longa...

Neji: Isso ai pulguento, veja o irmão dele fora as rugas, (Itachi: Pelo menos eu não sou cego ¬¬) não aconteceu nada de anormal com ele...hahahhhha

Sasuke já ia avança contra eles quando é suspenso do chão por Iruka, mais continua a se debater e xingar os dois.

Iruka: #dar um cascudo em Kiba e Neji# DEIXEM DE FRESCURA VOCÊS DOIS! Naruto, ACORDE! O que tem de mais dançar de novo? Paguem mais um mico e estaremos milionários em 2 semanas.

Sasuke mostra a língua pra Kiba e Neji que tinha as cabeças doloridas, leva um cascudo do sensei, Naruto também só acordou com um cascudo bem dado.

Naruto: #com a mão na cabeça #EU QUERO VOLTAR PRA CASA!

Sasuke: #idem# Todos nós queremos!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi: Neji pare com isso esse quarto é seguro, se alguém entrar saberemos.

Câmera mostrar Kakashi, Naruto e Neji em sua suíte, os dois primeiros em suas respectivas camas enquanto Neji parecia procura armadilha pelo quarto.

Neji: #abaixando as cortinas e verificando as dobradiças das portas# Também achávamos que seria boa a viagem, mais ate agora só deu tudo errado #se joga na cama#

Naruto: Realmente ta tanto tudo errado, pô...#câmera mostrar Naruto mudando os canais da tevê em velocidade relâmpago# Olha só tem canal de moda, culinária, musica erudita, fofoca... #para em canal com a tela negra e sons de gemidos sensuais# "hum, esse parece ser o tipo do sensei" Ahhhhhhhhh #Desliga a teve assustado#

Kakashi: Que canal era? #vendo Naruto treme como se tivesse visto uma assombração#

Naruto: O-o ca-canal pornô gay... OO

Kakashi: Ô\ É... Bem mudemos de assunto o Sasuke ta demorando e eu to morrendo de fome... Quem vai procura-lo?

Sasuke abre a porta violentamente se joga na cama, escondendo no travesseiro.

Os três: "cadê a comida?"

0000000Flash Black Explicando a situação000000000

Depois da "cena do palco" a festa realmente começou a fica quente... Entendam como bichas-bebadas-dançando-em-cima-das-mesas...E isso só pra começar, assustados nossos amigos decidiram sai do recinto com dignidade ninja:

Neji: Não acredito que estou fazendo isso... "nunca mais vou rir dos caras de filmes nessa situação"

Câmera mostrar cinco dos seis andando de lado, de costas para a parede, sobre o parapeito do terceiro andar do Navio.

Naruto: Ahhhhhh #ver dois caras nadando pelados na piscina# Sensei tem certeza que essa foi a melhor maneira de sair do salão? T.T #olhando para cima, nem ousando olha para baixo#

Kakashi: Acredite é melhor assim, podem haver dessa gentinha #desmunheca a mão# nos corredores, elas de segue ate o seu quarto e vem com aquela velha historia de "se enganou de quarto" e quanto vai ver ela esta em cima de você #ver que todos o olham de modo desconfiado# que foi? Isso é do capitulo 34 de Icha Icha Tactics... Continuem a andar estou vendo a janela.

Pouco depois no quarto:

Som de estomago roncando, um apontado para o outro.

Kakashi: Ok! Não comemos nada desde almoço #Olhar de general# Algum voluntário pra buscar comida um passo a frente!

Em vez de todos darem um passo pra trás deixando Naruto com cara de bobo... os três deram um empurrão em Sasuke que parecia um zumbi sem expressão (Narrador: Eu acho que é o trauma d(n)o palco. Autora: Quem pediu sua opinião? Narrador: T.T ) foi jogando a frente. Antes que ele mudasse de idéia Kakashi o leva a porta e o joga para fora.

Batida violenta na porta, pouco depois, do lado de fora um Uchiha desesperado.

Sasuke: Deixa eu entrar... Eu não quero ficar aqui T.T

Naruto: #falando através da porta# Teme se admitir que ta com medo pra esse gravador que eu encontrei, eu vou no seu lugar.

Sasuke: Nunca #sai pisando duro# "Um Uchiha nunca admitir o medo!... Itachi sempre deve medo de palhaços mais nunca admitia, ele os matava antes de vestirem as roupas pras festinhas\o)

Vozes um pouco atrás de Sasuke:

Kakashi: Ah, Naruto ...tenho quase certeza que isso na sua mão não é um gravador # aperta um botão no tido "gravador" que começa a ... vibrar#

Naruto: #se lembrando em que tipo de quarto estavam# Ahhhhhhh... que nojo!!!!!!!! #joga o não-gravador pela janela.

Embaixo da janela... Mais especificamente na piscina de a pouco.

Câmera mostra um dos caras pelados morto por traumatismo craniano causado pelo "objeto" lançado da janela, ao lado a "viúva" chorava...

"Viúva": Por quê? Por quê? Tinham sido duas horas maravilhosas, nunca terem outro homem em toda a minha vida... Eu jur...#Ver um garçom gatérrimo passando só de avental, sunga e gravata borboleta# Ei lindo, vem cá quero fazer meu pedido .

Garçom #correndo com a bicha atrás#: "É por isso que eles pagam tão bem nesse emprego..." Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Eu não sou isso que voce esta pensando #se joga do parapeito do Navio...

Bicha#lembrando da promessa#: Eu não presto!!!!!! #correndo chorando par ao quarto#

Do parapeito do quarto dos ninja...

Todos: OO #fechando a persiana ao mesmo tempo#

000000000Fim da explicação000000000000

Iruka #parado na porta, jogando uma cesta de frutas e vinho para Naruto#: Se reclamar que não tem lamem... voce vai ver!!!!!#bate a porta# Belos ninja são vocês, quando dei por mim estavam saindo pela janela, que vergonha.

Kakashi: Desculpe se ainda não nos acostumamos a fica num NAVIO RODEADOS DE GAYS #vibração do grito faz o cabelo de Iruka fica bagunçado# Mais o que aconteceu com ele #aponta para um Sasuke. Este estava com as mãos nos pés se balançando com um olhar vazio#

Iruka: Bem isentando a sua culpa... Passaram à mão na bunda dele quando a gente entrava no refeitório... "como não queria volta lá só pude pegar a cesta"

Kakashi: Ah claro... Espera assim como assim "isentando a minha culpa" o que eu tenho a ver com terem burlido com ele.

Iruka: Hoje nada, mais há alguns anos eu te entreguei o maior gênio da minha academia... agora #aponta Sasuke que estava em posição fetal chupando o dedo# o garoto é claramente um emo. Parabéns Copy Ninja Kakashi voce estragou um garoto que nem é seu filho. "Tenho pena da minha afilhada Kaori".

Kakashi: Ei vamo parando por ai, ser for assim o Orochimaru também tem culpa, ficou dois anos com ele e deu um monte de amiginhos emos pra ele como modelo de conduta...

Iruka: Não mesmo, não tente me enrolar... a Anko ficou mais tempo com ele é uma pessoa extremamente normal#cruza os braços#

Kakashi: Tãooo Normalllll(revirar os olhos)... Se liga! desde quando gostar do sabor do sangue é ser normal.

Iruka: Bem ...em algumas culturas o sangue substitui o sal...

Kakashi: #batendo a mão na cara# "não da pra conversar com cegos apaixonados" Ta, ta deixa isso pra lá afinal o que voce ainda faz aqui, é suposto voce ter o seu próprio quarto...

Iruka: Eu estou sozinho no quarto e voce sabe que é perigoso #sussurrando para Kakashi#

Kakashi: Mais voce é muito impressionável! EU SABIA QUE VOCE AINDA ERA NOVO DE MAIS PRA LER ICHA ICHA... #tem a boca tampada por Iruka#

Naruto/Neji e Sasuke (é ele saiu do transe): Gota

Neji: De qualquer forma, sensei não termos uma cama sobrando o que pensa em fazer?

Iruka: Não se preocupem comigo tenho tudo planejado "Por isso eu estava procurando os outros ninja que a Tsunade ia manda" #pega um terna métrica e mede a parede em frente às cinco camas.# É acho que dar ...

Iruka morde o dedo e com o sangue faz aquele jutsu de invocação...O que aparece é a cama que era do quarto de Iruka no navio e toda a bagagem dele em cima.

Kakashi: Ah! Então foi assim que o cortador de grama sumiu de repente lá de casa! #olham pra Iruka#

Iruka: Aquele cortador de grama era meu #olham pra Kakashi#

Kakashi: Mais voce tinha me emprestado ele lembra?... #olham para Iruka#

Iruka: Isso fazia dois anos #os outros ¬¬# Mais o que é isso um velório? Se vocês fossem, assim, no tempo da academia o meu trabalho teria sido mais fácil, sabiam?!

Sasuke: Falar serio, não tem nada pra fazer, e como voce disse: é perigoso ficar lá fora depois das dez. ¬¬

Neji: Mais é melhor a gente acha algo pra fazer! Eu não embarquei pra essa viagem pra fica trancado aqui olhando pras caras patéticas de vocês, isso eu podia fazer na vila e ainda tinha o trabalho como lazer. -.-

Kiba: #sarcástico# Também te adoramos Neji. ¬¬ Mais alguem tem sugestões?

Todos se olham

00000000000000000000000

Sasuke: Quem foi?¬¬

Kiba: Quem foi, o que? Sasuke?

Neji: O imbecil que escreveu justo "isso" para o "sorteio de atividades"

Os três olham Naruto.

Naruto: Juro que não foi eu, eu escrevi "fazer lamem" com sugestão.

Kiba: Essa "atividade" só dura três minutos e depois o que a gente fazia?

Naruto: #coça a cabeça# Er... Mais lamem?

Capotam

Kakashi: #se sentando com o rosto meio corado# Pronto já podemos começa né golfinho burro? \

Iruka: #Também se sentando de rosto corado e tanto tapinhas nas costas de Kakashi# Com certeza meu amigo "espantalho caolho"

Os outros quatro: "Isso não vai dar certo, eles estão bêbados"

Câmera mostra todos sentados em circulo com a garrafa de vinho da cesta já vazia (Quem será que fez isso?) no meio.

Naruto: Já que ninguém se mexe, eu começo DATTEBAYO e a pergunta vai para... #gira a garrafa que cai em...

Continua#

A quem esta lendo isso, desculpe se o capitulo saiu fraco, digamos que ele foi meio feito as cegas...

Leitores: OO Como assim? #olha para Neji#

Neji: Tão olhando o que, ¬¬ seus bando de lesados que não tem o que fazer e ficam lendo o que essa doida escreve.# Neji é acertado por um tiro de Bazooca e cai pela janela#

Itachi#com a Bazooca na mão# Owned ceginho /\

Autora: Isso ai é pra aprende a não insultar os meus leitores \o, "sabia que ela tinha sido um ótimo investimento..." Mais explicando, não, não foi o Neji que escreveu o capitulo... Nem poderia o teclado não é Braile...

Neji: #espatifado na rua# eu ouvir isso!

Itachi: Não por muito tempo...#dispara outro tiro da Bazooca# Owned kukukukukukuku...#é acertado por um taco de baseboll no meio das pernas#

Autora: #guardando o taco# Agora o Owned é meu, e para com essa risada que me dar arrepios...

Itachi:...#não conseguindo fala de tanta dor#

Autora: assim é bem melhor... Voltando, na fic que me inspirou, onde os protagonistas eram os cavaleiros de bronze, as duas semanas no navio foram resumidas nisso: #abre uma grande faixa com os disseres#

"Assim, os dias se passaram tranqüilamente na medida do possível. Como os 3 casais (?) não se separavam os outros passageiros não os abordavam a não ser para conversar. xxxxxx ainda queria surrar xxxxx, mas como o bofe o deixou em paz, achou melhor ignorar.

No dia da festa todos estavam muito nervosos menos xxxxxx."

Autora: Mais eu quero mais do que isso para a versão de Naruto...Me digam se estiver errada...#soltar a ponta da faixa com raiva, a faixa se enrola com violência e esbarrar em Itachi que estava se levantando, os dois caem pela janela# Owneddddddd... Então o capitulo não teve onde se basear, assim como o primeiro, e depois da minha overdose de Dan Brown (Fortaleza Digital e Ponto de Impacto) na semana passada, minha criatividade sumiu, e só voltou quarta agora...Mais falemos de coisas felizes, no próximo capitulo, como pode ver, vai ter jogo de verdade e desafio entre os garotos, alguma sugestão pode mandar... Agora a parte que eu mais gosto:

**Respondendo os Reviews:**

**ViVizinha123**

Itachi: Interessante o seu comentário.../\Pois vai ter uma surpresa no final envolvendo mulher, sabe a missão das garotas acontece que...#é acertado pelo taco na cabeça#

Autora: Chega de dar spoilers... Obrigado pelo review Vivi e espere pela surpresa.

Itachi: Tchauzinho -/o\-

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

Naruto: Eu te amo, Sasuke teme...

Sasuke: Eu também Dobe

Os dois começam a se agarra em amassos calientes.

Autora: Itachi! O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Câmera mostrar Itachi com marionetes de Naruto e Sasuke se beijando.

Itachi: Ah... uma leitora feliz... /\

Autora: Se quer fazer ela feliz marcar um encontro, mais não mexer nas minhas coisas #pega os bonequinhos#

Itachi: #mostrar a língua# Chata #sussurra# Pois é querida leitora pode esquecer o yaoi, a autora daqui tem a cabeça muito fechada.

Autora: Ah,... é? pois vamos ver quem é cabeça fechada...#riscando alguma coisa no caderno e escrevendo em cima# próximo projeto: Casal: Itachi e Kisame. #abre a posta e sai#

Itachi: Ei era só brincadeira...#abre a porta e dar de cara com uma parede de tijolos. Cai pra trás#

Autora: #passa nas pontas dos dedos por cima de Itachi, chegando na cara começa a pisoteia# Huaaauhauhauhuahuahauh, #parando# obrigada pela review e comente os outros capítulos.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

Autora: Hhauhuahuhauhuhauhua, se encontrar um desse me avisa que eu também quero ver. Obrigada pela review.Beijos

**Hyuuga Enzan**

Narrador distraído passando, de repente cai num buraco.

Narrador: #de costa no chão#Ai...Quem foi o idiota que cavou isso aqui. #virando a cabeça pra trás#Ah, só podia ser você...¬¬

Itachi: #Com uma pá cavando mais a frente um túnel# Só não respondo como deveria por que estou no meu de uma vingança. #punho rente e olhos em chamas#

Narrador: Deixa eu adivinhar: Você pretende se "infiltrar na galera do navio com o henge jutsu e mata o seu irmão quando ele estive distraído" como o Enzan disse.

Itachi: #jogando pedras no Narrador, que sai do buraco às pressas# Eu tenho cara de quem ouve um cara tão burro que chama os parentes de fics de cegos mais se esquece de olha no espelho a cor do próprio olho. #resmungando enquanto cava# Eu vou apenas entrar e mata-lo nada que envolva gays ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Narrador: #falando pra dentro do buraco#Meu sentido de narração me diz que isso não vai dar certo!

Itachi: #voz vindo do buraco# Me lembrarei disso Narrador baka, emo, de sexualidade duvidosa e agora metido a homem aranha, não se preocupe.

Narrador: ¬¬

Pouco depois.

Itachi #entra desesperado, rapidamente pega o narrador e o joga em direção a porta# segura a porta emo.

Narrador:#segurando a porta, que estava sendo esmurrada pelo outro lado, seguido de gritos histéricos de: Itachi gostoso #Eu te disse que isso não ia dar boa coisa.

Itachi:#procurando algo no armário# cala boca, a culpa é do puxa-saco do Sai que desenhou o Navio com planta em português, acabei saindo no vestiário do segundo andar por ler da direita pra esquerda o mapa. #sem falar que estava de cabeça pra baixo, maldita língua, maldita autora# ACHEI! Agora é Owned nas bichas, se afasta emo... #dispara a Bazooca na direção da porta# Hahuhauhauhuahuahua Owned/\

...: Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Itachi:#vira pedra# Po-por fa-favor não! T.T

Autora:#aparece na porta toda chamuscada e com um cadáver queimado que usara como escudo que logo depois vira pó# O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM AS MINHAS 500 FIGURANTES DO NAVIO????

Itachi: #recuando# Sabia que voce fica linda de pele queimada... quero disse morena. #ainda recuando# Calma tenho certeza que podemos resolver isso /\ Por favor.

Autora: Já que insiste #sorriso maléfico#...

Na gravação...

Autora: #na cadeira de diretor e megafone na boca# Figurantes em seus postos. VAI LOGO ITACHI! E se tenta algo contra o Sasuke sem a minha autorização já sabe... o castigo vai ser pior que esse, e voce saber que eu tenho criatividade pra criar algo.

Itachi: Hai, hai T.T #Como Bunshin Kage e o Henge se transforma em todos os figurante do Navio do apresentador a perua que toma sol na cobertura do mirante#

Autora: É como pode ver, ele tentou mais não conseguiu. Mais o seu comentário me veio a mente uma idéia de uma nova fic, espere e veja. Beijos e obrigada por comentar... .

**Meme Higurashi Taisho**

Vai ter beijo acidental yaoi...

Mais não no palco e nem com o casal que esta pensando ...

Quanto as canções ...

... desafie quem você quiser que cante...

...que eu mando o dito cujo por sacrifício...

Ate mais beijos .


	5. revelações

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto, mais eu ganhei o Kakashi e levei o Sai de brinde na promoção "DEIXE UM REVIEW E GANHEI UM PERSONAGEM" da Fic Uzumaki' Future do Enzan, participe você também

**Cruzeiro ninja**

Nota: Essa fic foi inspirada na fic "cruzeiro de Bronze" da June Briefs.

Nota2: Já a dela foi inspirado no filme Cruzeiro das Loucas (filme que infelizmente eu não vir).

Fora da fic:

Autora no telefone: Como assim ele ainda não esta bom? ... Eu sei o que é estado de coma filha mais ele tem que trabalhar! #desliga o telefone, e olha pra a câmera# Ué já tamo no ar? Bom infelizmente o meu narrador fico em como por um grave acidente # câmera foca em Itachi#

Itachi: Ele tava cantando mal, mereceu apanha #camera voltar pra autora#

Autora: Por isso que vai narrar hoje vai ser o psicopata ai #camera em Itachi#

Itachi: A ta obvio quem mais seria... O que por que chama a Meme, eu já to fazendo a figuração sabia?

Autora: eu adoraria chama a Meme, mais o acordo era de dar o cargo pra ela caso o narrador caíssem em depressão profunda, se eu fazer algo diferente disso ele pode me processar quando voltar.

Itachi: #sorrindo pensativo# Serio que se pode fazer isso/\

Autora: Não você não pode processar o Enzan por mal-tratos, você seria preso por genocídio familiar antes de ficar frente a frente com o juiz para reclamar. Agora vamos logo que tem muito o que fazer. #sai empurrando Itachi#

Itachi: Oh droga a gente acaba com clã pra prova que forte em um dia e tem que paga por isso por resto da vida.

Fiquem com Fic

Capitulo 5: Revelações

O primeiro a girar a garrafa foi Naruto, o giro caiu em Iruka.

Iruka: Quero pergunta..."por favor que não seja nada idiota, por favor não seja nada idiota..."

Naruto: Eu sempre quis sabe... como voce conseguiu a cicatriz sensei?

Kakashi: #não se agüentando de tanto rir# Isso mesmo, conta pra eles daquele dia... haha...

Iruka: Voce também estava lá naquele dia.¬¬

Kakashi: Mais voce foi por vontade própria, e tudo só teve inicio por que voce era muito metido... Agora conta logo.

Iruka: Ta eu contou... isso foi a vinte anos...

00000000Flash Black:0000000000000

_?: Me explica de novo, por que temos que fazer isso, seu baka?_

_?2: Já disse é pra recupera o meu óculos, o Kenshin disse que só assim pra devolver..._

_?: É nisso que dar se mete com os senpais do seu clã... to dizendo algum dia vocês vão se massacrados só pra deixarem de se tão esnobes... Mais por que eu foi envolvido nisso tudo?_

_?2: Se não me ajudar eu conto pro sensei o tipo de revista que voce esconde embaixo da cama._

_?: Ora seu... Mais voce sabe o quanto isso é perigoso?_

_?3: Olha só que coisa rara dois ninjas formados e medrosos..._

_Câmera mostra Obito e Kakashi conversando em um beco, com Iruka os observando pro cima do muro. Todos muito crianças._

_Obito: Quem é voce? OO_

_Kakashi: É só um moleque da academia... não liga..._

_Iruka:#capota do muro e depois se levanta furioso# SABIAM QUE UM DIA EU SEREI UM GRANDE NINJA E..._

_Kakashi: #tampando a boca de Iruka, interrompendo seu belo discurso# Isso pouco nos interessa o moleque... mais já que nos chamou de medrosos que tal ir no nosso lugar __\__ ao não ser que voce também amarele?_

_Iruka: Eu nunca amarelo... pode manda o que eu tenho que fazer?_

_Kakashi e Obito: __\_

_Pouco depois..._

_Iruka: "anotação mental: Pergunta do que se trata antes de entrar de cabeça" _

_Kakashi: Vai demora muito, alguem pode nos pegar sabia?_

_Iruka: Eu to tentando mais não dar pra ver daqui e foca pra tirar as fotos._

_Obito: Hehe safadinho voce né? ta querendo ver é?... O Kakashi pegar o outro lado dessa tabua que eu acho que dar pra levantar. #se abaixa pra levantar a tabua da cerca junto com Kakashi#_

_Câmera mostrar Iruka com a cabeça num buraco por baixo da cerca que delimitava a área de águas termais femininas. A tabua levantou o suficiente pra colocar os braços para outro lado e conseguir olhar por baixo, a tabua ficava bem acima de seu nariz. De repente a tabua cai, felizmente conseguiu recolher os braços a tempo, mais a aresta de baixo que era de ferro e machucou seu nariz quando alguem o empurrou mais pra dentro do buraco. Do lado de fora:_

_Yodaime: O que voce estão fazendo aqui? _

_Câmera mostrar Kakashi e Obito de pé tentando esconde Iruka que estava atrás no buraco._

_Kakashi: Nada e o senhor, que mal lhe pergunte, o que ta fazendo aqui?_

_Yodaime: #ficando vermelho# Nada, nada mesmo... Não estou tentando ver mulheres nuas se é isso que vocês estão insinuando... tão pensando que eu sou que nem o Jiraya? eu não! _

_Kakashi e Obito: OO __O\ _

_Yodaime: #ainda vermelho e coçando a cabeça# Er... Bem eu já estou indo, tchau pra vocês ._

_Obito; Como eu pensei... todo time ninja discípulo em linha direta com o terceiro tem um pervertido #vira pra Kakashi# E com certeza voce é o próximo... _

_Kakashi ai falar algo bem malcriado quando é interrompido pela voz do buraco: ME TIREM DAQUI!!_

_Quando o tiram a primeira exclamação foi:_

_Obito: Isso vai deixa marca..._

_00000000Fim do flash Black000000000000_

Iruka: E foi isso...

Garotos: OO

Kiba: Ta mais e as fotos e óculos?

Kakashi: O frustrado ai #aponta pra Iruka# jogou a máquina numa das piscinas e o óculos... O Obito só tava de frescura, depois eu dei um outro pra ele dizendo que tinha roubado do Kenshin e ele nem notou a diferença.

Sasuke: #sorriso malicioso# Ficou imaginado as revistas embaixo da sua cama...

Kakashi: EI! O QUE TEM DE MAIS UM HOMEM GOSTAR DE COZINHAR?????? #percebe os olhares de espanto# Ué pensaram que era o que?... Vocês só tem maldade na cabeça!... "depois ou eu o pervertido". Ta esperando o que gira logo golfinho...

A garrafa gira e cai em Neji.

Iruka: "Sempre quis ver esse garoto perder a pose de bonzão então..." Neji, meu querido gênio, o que esta achando dessa viagem? #Olhares de ódio atingem Iruka que não ta nem ai#

Neji: Eu acho que tudo foi um golpe do destino! #olhares de "ah ta! muda de canal já vir esse filme"# NÃO ME OLHEM COMO SE EU FOSSE DOIDO #agora sim, começam a olha como se ele fosse doido# Acredito que Entidade Destino nos trouxe pra cá por que alguem tem que assumi que é um desviado e "sai do armário"... É isso!

Sasuke: Isso foi a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi, me admira que tenha vindo de voce Neji!

Naruto: Isso ai! Quem garante que não é voce que tem que sair do armário!

Todos (menos Naruto): ¬¬ (Itachi: Essa sim foi à coisa mais sem noção que eu já ouvi OO)

Sem falar mais Neji gira a garrafa que cai em Sasuke (Itachi: Essa vai se boa/\ Autora: Continua ¬¬)

Sasuke: Antes que voce pergunte algo idiota, eu quero desafio, devo ser o único corajoso o bastante pra isso #olhar com desprezo pra os que tinham respondido#

Neji: "Vai se arrepende de tenta bancar o gostoso" Já que é tão corajoso beija o Naruto.

Neji estava esperando protestos, desmaios ou ate vomito dos dois, mais só recebeu um olhar de pena.

Naruto: Meu querido cunhadinho (Naruto só o chamava assim quando queria provocar Neji) Não sei em que planeta voce vive, mais no jogo de "verdade e desafio" sempre tem a regra de que voce não pode envolve mais do que uma pessoa no desafio então se quer ver beijo gay liga a tevê cara

Todos menos Neji caem na risada.

Neji: "ora seus... agora voce me paga Uchiha..." Tudo bem mais pra esse voce não tem desculpa: Cante e dance I Will Survive, a tradução aqui e agora!

Silencio mortal. Sasuke fica branco, depois amarelo, passa por todas as cores do arco iris ate o vermelho fúria:

Sasuke: AGORA É OFICIAL VOCE TEM PROBLEMA NEJI!

Neji: Eu se fosse voce economizaria a saliva, a musica é longa sabia?

Kakashi: #entregando a Sasuke uma taça com um liquido "vinho" (Itachi: Não entendi a piada. Autora: Por que não me surpreendo ¬¬) Toma isso vai deixar as coisas mais fáceis. \ 

Sasuke: #bebendo # Duvido!

Pouco depois...

Câmera mostrar Sasuke com echapé felpuda pink e óculos escuros em cima da mesa de canto cantando (Itachi: Hhuahuahuahauahuahauhauahauhaauhauahuahauhuahauahauah auahuaauahuahahuauhahuahuahuahuhhuahuhhaahuhuahuhuahahahhuahuahuahuhuahuahuahuahuahuahhuahuahu... #Autora dar um tapa nas costas de Itachi que para de rir#):

Eu não nasci gay a culpa é do meu pai  
que contratou um tal de Wilson pra ser o capataz  
Eu vi o bofe tomar banho e o tamanho da sua mala era demais  
além de linda era demais   
Eu virei gay e assumi  
a arte da pederastia e pude um dia então sorrir  
pedi o Wilson em casamento e o jumento aceitou  
a lua de mel foi no Egito eu fui pra cama e dei um grito e disse  
Hey, vai devagar amor  
não vai com força ainda sou moça e não quero sentir dor  
me trate como uma menina vaselina por favor  
parecia Rambo  
com sua bazuca na minha nuca eu disse  
vai, ah Wilson vai  
esfrega a mala na minha cara vai pra frente vai pra trás  
pra malona eu dei um grito  
entalei quase eu vomito  
ah Wilson vai, ah Wilson vai   
hey hey 

Kiba: Cara como ele canta mal. ¬¬'

Iruka: Aquilo não era só vinho era?

Kakashi: Só o corante \

Eu não nasci gay a culpa é do meu pai  
que contratou um tal de Wilson pra ser o capataz  
Eu vi o bofe tomar banho e o tamanho da sua mala era demais  
além de linda era demais   
Eu virei gay e assumi  
a arte da pederastia e pude um dia então sorrir  
pedi o Wilson em casamento e o jumento aceitou  
a lua de mel foi no Egito eu fui pra cama e dei um grito e disse  
Hey, vai devagar amor  
não vai com força ainda sou moça e não quero sentir dor  
me trate como uma menina vaselina por favor  
parecia Rambo  
com sua bazuca na minha nuca eu disse  
vai, ah Wilson vai  
esfrega a mala na minha cara vai pra frente vai pra trás  
pra malona eu dei um grito  
entalei quase eu vomito  
ah Wilson vai, ah Wilson vai   
hey ow 

Naruto: "Cara por que eu nunca tenho uma câmera de qualidade quando preciso de uma..." Ah vai a do celular mesmo! #começa a gravar# "Isso será guardado pela os futuros documentários sobre o 'massacre e reconstrução do clã Uchiha' huhauhahahauhauahua"

Neji: #tirando algo de cima da mesa de cabeceira# "Mais é uma câmera com função infravermelha de visão noturna, pra que gays pervertidos usam isso? OO"

Kakashi: #tirando a câmera da mão de Neji# Olha só essa é ate melhor que a que eu tenho no meu quarto \

Neji: "Melhor não tenta saber" ¬¬

Eu virei gay e assumi  
a arte da pederastia e pude um dia então sorrir  
pedi o Wilson em casamento e o jumento aceitou  
a lua de mel foi no Egito eu fui pra cama e dei um grito e disse  
Hey, vai devagar amor  
não vai com força ainda sou moça e não quero sentir dor  
me trate como uma menina vaselina por favor  
parecia Rambo  
com sua bazuca na minha nuca eu disse   
vai, ah Wilson vai  
esfrega a mala na minha cara vai pra frente vai pra trás  
pra malona eu dei um grito  
entalei quase eu vomito  
ah Wilson vai, ah Wilson vai  
hey ow 

Sasuke dar um ultimo salto em cima da mesa se desequilibra e cai pra cima de Naruto. Poucos centímetros separavam as duas bocas.

Kakashi: #com a câmera gravando# Isso! agora um beijinho pra a posteridade \

Câmera escurece (Itachi: Droga de censura de treze anos ¬¬) E volta mostrando Kakashi cheio de curativos e machucados, tendo a cabeça enfaixada por Iruka.

Kakashi: Pô parece que não entende brincadeira... Roda logo isso Sasuke. Sasuke?! #joga a sandália em Sasuke que acorda assustado#

Sasuke: Não Itachi, não quero se maquiado... (Autora: huahuhahuhua Itachi#mostrar a língua) Há? #desperto mais ainda meio porre# Ah gira a garrafa ta!

Outros: ¬¬

Garrafa cai em Kiba:

Sasuke: isso pode parece idiota, mais o que a Ino viu em você pra ter desistido de mim tão depressa? "Ela só vê viu uma vez depois da volta pra Konoha e nunca mais tento nada pra cima de mim"

Kiba: Olha só, orgulho ferido senhor Uchiha gostoso? . Pois ela viu estilo. #olhar de zonzidão de Sasuke# Enquanto você usava aquele cardaço de barriga sem noção eu uso jaqueta de couro não ta pra compara "eu sou melhor, haha, sou sim..."

Iruka: Ele tem razão. Não importa o quanto você fosse bonito, mulher não suporta roupa cafona.

Kakashi: Claro que a Anko é uma exceção por gosta de você do jeito que você é.

Iruka: Ora se...#Sasuke começa a assobia tentando chamar atenção, todos olham Sasuke a espera de sua defesa#

Sasuke: Era o uniforme do grupo do Orochimaru e tenho dito #cruza os braços com pose de bom#

Naruto: Mais o Kabuto nunca usou ele ou o pessoal da Hebi... #ver o olhar furioso de Sasuke e para#

Sasuke: E você ainda se diz meu amigo, nem pra me dar apoio moral você serve... ora seu...#tenta ataca o amigo, mais estava muito lento e Naruto desvia, fazendo Sasuke se jogar no nada# Ai machuque minha unha #começa a chupar o dedo, se esquecendo do mundo#

Neji: "Eu sei que todo o homem fica meio gay quando bebe, fica dizendo que ama os amigos e tudo... MAIS ISSO TEM LIMITE!" Kiba gira isso antes algo mais estranho ainda aconteça!

Kiba gira e cai em Naruto...

Kiba: Me conta como você descobriu que a Hinata de amava "Por sua causa eu perdei um dinheirão, tinha apostado que ela ia criar coragem pra se declara antes desse mané desconfia de algo"

Naruto: Bem isso é uma longa historia...

00000000000Flash Black0000000000000

Telefone toca na casa do Naruto, que atente prontamente...

Naruto; Não é da Pizzaria ou Padaria, ou qualquer lugar que termine com RIA! "quero ver agora cara dos trotes"

Voz do outro lado:#se esquecendo de disfarça a voz# SEU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Naruto: #afastando o fone do ouvido por esta muito alto# Ah é você Hanabi, o que quer? Se é sobre o Konohamaru eu já disse ele é caidinho pela Mogi, talvez você devesse se contenta com o Uden e...

Hanabi: Não é nada disso lesado, me encontre na praçinha em vinte minutos!

Naruto: Por que deveria? -.-

Hanabi: #suspirando# te pago um lamem. #telefone fica mudo# Funcionou rápido OO...

Vinte minutos depois...

Naruto: Lamem... #Estava prestes a começa a comer seu macarrão, quando ele lhe é tirado bruscamente#

Hanabi: Primeiro vamos conversar #Naruto começa a rosnar como um cão raivoso, Hanabi devolve a tigela assustada# OO. Ok vamos acaba logo com isso... o que eu tenho pra falar é que a Hinata de ama e ...

Continua

Desculpem por termina o capitulo justo nessa parte, mais se continuasse ia fica longo e eu não poderia postar essa semana

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Hajime Kirane-chan**

Itachi: Claro que nunca podemos ter tudo, veja o meu irmão tentou tanto me mata mais tudo o que conseguiu foi a reputação de emo, sinceramente eu deveria ter deixado primo Irovaldo vivo ele me odiaria, viveria miseralmente e correria atrás de mim melhor qe o meu irmão. Acho que vou mata-lo ate agora mesmo e...

Autora: Quem vai morre é você se não para de falar. #ja com o taco de baseboll em mãos#

Itachi: e arisca a vida do seu único narrador disponível. #sorriso colgate#

Autora saindo emburrada já que é uma péssima perdedora no caminho joga o taco na parede onde abre uma cratera enorme.

Itachi: o/ Uma semana sem castigo legal. As Insinuação não se preocupe ela estuda psicologia, vai ganhar a vida desarmando pessoas com palavras... Obrigada pela review.

Autora: Ate a próxima e beijos.

**ViVizinha123**

Autora: Quem bom que gostou, viu Itachi essa era uma das que ia reclama se eu atrasem mais uma semana.

Itachi: #ensaindo a narração enquanto os seus clones fazem a figuração# Ta já entendi. " Mais por que eu sou sempre o sacrificado? nem o meu nome escapa !"

Beijos e ate a próxima

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme**

Itachi: Mais que grande droga! era pra voce ta no meu lugar mais que raiva, malditos contratos verbais entre autoras! #chuta a parede e machuca o pé#

Autora; Desculpe mais nesse caso o seu pedido não pode ser atendido. Não sei quanto a você mais onde eu jogo sempre havia a regra de não envolve mais de uma pessoa nos desafio, era exatamente pra evitar beijos forçados e espancamento indevido.

Itachi: #enfaixando o pé# Mais, mais uma vez o meu irmão jogou o nome da família na lama, me pergunto se ele gosta mesmo de mulher pra ter ficando com a de cabelo de algodão doce em prejuízo das outras.

Autora: Você não prestou atenção no que narrou né? É ate de se surpreende que ela tenha ficado com ele cafona daquele jeito. Mais de qualquer forma espero que tenha gostado da canção e obrigado por comentar

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

Autora: Oh meu Deus você não gostou, #finge chorar #eu acho que devo desistir de escrever e libertar o Itachi... Talvez ate me suicide de depressão e... # passarinhos de tinta começam a picara, ela tenta espanta-los de distrair e cai da escada, revelando ser na verdade o Itachi#

A verdadeira autora e Sai aparecem no patamar da escada.

Autora: Bom trabalho Sai agora vá desenhar o Spa do navio, vou precisa dele nos próximos capítulos. #Sai vai embora#

Autora: Agora de verdade, eu sei que foi sem noção, mais fala serio é comedia né? ...No dia que eu fizer um romance juro que tomo mais cuidado de qualquer forma obrigado por comentar e ate a próxima.


	6. E mais revelações

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao tio Kishimoto, mais eu ganhei o Kakashi e levei o Sai de brinde na promoção "DEIXE UM REVIEW E GANHEI UM PERSONAGEM" da Fic Uzumaki' Future do Enzan, participe você também

**Cruzeiro ninja**

Autora: #no portão olhando relógio# Ela esta atrasada... Oh #ver alguém ao longe#

Meme: #chegando levantando poeira# Desculpe por chegar atrasada andrômeda-chan.

Autora: Tudo bem, mais vamos logo #puxa Meme para dentro# Aquilo lá sem mim vira o caos... #entram na sala# Mais o que esta acontecendo aqui?

Itachi: Nós nos rebeliamos... #apontando o taco de basebol para autora# Quero melhores condições de trabalho. "Já não basta UF eu ainda tenho que suporta essa louca e ainda tem a outra que chegou" #fulmina Meme com o olhar#

Kakashi: #lendo# Nós tentamos impedi-lo eu juro #Neji, Kiba, Naruto e Sasuke balançando a cabeça. Autora estala os dedos e surgem os cavaleiros Aioria e Shaka# Hum achei que tinha desistido de Saint Seiya suas fics nunca deram muito lá.

Autora: #coçando a cabeça# Bem sim mais esses dois são sempre as minhas primeiras opções em fic de fichas de namoradas. Agora tem um jeito nele #aponta para Itachi que estava sozinho na rebelião#

Itachi: Você acha mesmo que eles são adversários pra mi...#começa a apanhar da cápsula do poder de Aioria afinal nem o Itachi pode com a velocidade da luz gente# Ai me ajudem meus clones de figuração #clones voltam a seus postos# Traidores #continua a apanhar#

Shaka: Agora eu acabarei com você seu assassino lhe mandarei para o pior dos mundos, novo o nono mundo... TESOURO DO CÉU! #Itachi some#

Todos: nono Mundo?

Shaka: Sim descobri ele quando foi assisti TV na casa do Aldebaran no canal cultura, chamava os demônios de Teletabis, mais eu sei o que eles eram na verdade...

Todos: "Coitado"

Autora: Ok, ok...Acabou a festa todos aos seus lugares. #vira apara câmera# fiquem com fic...

Nota: Essa fic foi inspirada na fic "cruzeiro de Bronze" da June Briefs.

Nota2: Já a dela foi inspirado no filme Cruzeiro das Loucas (filme que infelizmente eu não vir).

Capitulo 6: As Revelações continuam:

000000000Ainda no flash black do Naruto.00000000000

_Hanabi continuava a falar mais Naruto não conseguia se foca em nada, depois da revelação subida de que alguém o amava, pela primeira vez na sua vida o Lamem não lhe desceu bem, e Hanabi nem pra para de tagarelar e percebe que o garoto estava com problemas, estava engasgado e sufocando. Felizmente um gentil garçom se ofereceu pra desengasga Naruto que vomitou todo o Lamem em Hanabi que finalmente parou de falar. (Meme: esse também era um dos clones do doninha gente Itachi: #mão na cara# Eu mereço. Autora: Ainda bem que reconhece. Itachi: ¬¬)_

_Hanabi: Minha roupa O.O) #toda lambuzada de vomito#_

_Naruto: Meu Lamem T.T_

_Hanabi: Seu idiota, o que afinal a minha irmã viu em você?_

_Naruto: eu também na sei, você me pegou de surpresa #a imagem de Hinata aparece em sua mente e um sorriso entranho em seu rosto aparece# Mais pensando bem os da Hinata são bem maiores que da Sakura e... #Hanabi sobe na mesa e pega Naruto pelo colarinho#_

_Hanabi: #sacudindo Naruto# O que é maior na minha irmã que na Sakura hein? seu pervertido?_

_Naruto: #assustado# Os cabelos, o cabelo da Hinata são maiores que da Sakura era isso, se acalma e por que você ta me contando tudo isso afinal eu não sou o namorado que você gostaria pra sua irmã né? #olhar triste e pensativo#_

_Hanabi: Claro que ela merecia alguém de categoria o Sasuke por exemplo... #Naruto faz uma careta# "Não! melhor ela deveria fica com o Itachi e deixa o Sasuke pra mim hu hu hu" (Itachi: Hei! ta me achando com cara de pedófilo molequa? Não sou nada disso não! Autora: Esperamos que não seja mesmo...¬¬ #Itachi suando frio# Meme: O.O) Mais deixamos isso pra lá, a Hinata ama você e isso não se discuti, se lamenta #Naruto faz cara de zangado# E se quero ter sucesso no que almejo preciso que vocês namorem...#Naruto faz sua típica cara de 'não entendi'# Claro que alguém como você não entenderia. Na minha família existe a tradição da filha mais nova só namora depois da irmã mais velha. Mais se eu for esperar ela se declara "e você percebe algum sentido por trás de todos os desmaios dela" eu vou fica pra titia, mais sem sobrinho, então eu decidir conta logo tudo pra você, esta claro? #Naruto faz sim com a cabeça# Ótimo, Hinata esta treinando sozinha na cachoeira vá lá, se declare e a faz feliz... #já se levantava pra ir embora quando ver um olhar estranho de Naruto#Que foi a Sakura já ta com o Uchiha há três meses já era hora de ter desistido..._

_Naruto: #vermelho pressionando as pontas dos dedos como a Hinata# Não é isso... é que eu nunca pensei que alguém ia gosta de mim, muito menos uma garota tão fina como a Hinata... E se eu fizer alguma besteira e ela se desapaixona (Itachi: Essa palavra existe? O/\O Autora: Fica quieto) de mim T.T#começa a se descabelar# E eu levar um fora, isso vai acaba com a minha auto-estima e reduzir as iminhas chances de vira Hokage. NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! #leva uns tapas na cara dados pro Hanabi# Pronto, pronto! Já to indo procura ela se acalma! #se afastando e começando a correr# "Tenho que ver pelo lado bom, pelo menos eu não tenho sogra ¬¬"._

_Hanabi: #indo embora# Ótimo, agora pra casa do Kiba cobrar o que ele me deve pela apostar, como a vida é bela!_

_Na cachoeira, Naruto continuava a correr olhando pra trás pois do jeito que tinha azar Neji podia aparece a qualquer momento, tudo podia ser armação daquela pirralha, por isso não viu a pedra que estava no caminho e..._

_Naruto: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!#Naruto caindo por ter tropeçado na pedra#_

_Hinata ver a queda de Naruto e nada ate ele o pega no colo o levando para margem. Vendo que ele não respirava..._

_Hinata:#fazendo massagem cardíaca e se aproximando para o boca-a- boca "Nunca pensei que meu primeiro beijo seria assim O//////O" (Autora e Meme: #assobio de incentivo# aproveita garota! \o/\o/ Itachi: Que cena tocante T.T #ar irônico# Autora e Meme: #Batendo em Itachi# Pra de acaba com o clima!) _

_O beij... quer dizer a ressucitação acaba e Naruto cuspe água e acorda, se vendo no colo de Hinata decide toma uma atitude..._

_Naruto: #olhando bem nos olhos de Hinata# Quer Namora comigo Hinata-cha?._

_Hinata desmaia._

_Naruto: O.O_

000000000000000000000000000Fim0000000000

Kiba: "Que garota trambiqueira foi por isso que ela postou tanto com tanta certeza! #olha para Neji que disfarça assobiando # Ele também ta no esquema, se não teria feito algo pra impedir o namoro, e aquela kunai folheada a ouro que ele deu pra Tenten era muito pra mesada dele \o"

Naruto:...Depois eu levei a Hinata por hospital, no dia seguinte formos ao cinema e com o tempos os desmaios diminuíram.

Sasuke: O que mais me surpreende foi você ter realmente vomitado o lamem OO

Naruto: Não me lembre dessa mancha no meu passado T.T

Neji: "Certo! Agora o idiota vai perguntar de novo, quem vai ser infeliz hein?" #Naruto gira a garrafa e cai em Neji, que olha para cima# "Você me odeia né?" (Itachi: Eu to no mesmo barco e também não sei T.T Meme: Ele ta falando da gente O.O? Autora: ) Pergunta logo perdedor!

Naruto: Certo. Er... Neji o que Sadomasoquismo? #Silencio mortal Neji engasga# Que foi? Falei besteira? ¬¬

Kakashi: Há principio não... mais digamos que é um assunto delicado #Ver Neji ainda tossindo # Mais onde você ouviu isso com o Jiraya, né?

Naruto: Deveria? Pior que não. Foi uma vez que eu ouvir a Hinata, meio alta por um ponche batizado, dizendo pra Tenten maneirar no Sadomasoquismo com o Neji que ele nem tava conseguindo sentar em cadeira de encosto por causa das costas ai a Tenten disse que era ele que pedia e... "Por que eles estão rindo?" #se virar para Neji# Por isso eu perguntei é algum treinamento ou algo assim #cutuca Neji que virando pedra se despedaça no chão, com os outros ainda rindo#

Kiba: Huahuhauhauahuahua Digamos que é um treinamento pra disciplinar namorados rebeldes, mais às vezes eles ficam viciados... #olhar pra Neji ainda no chão# huahuahauhauahua

Naruto: Serio? e eles também usam coleira e tudo? O.O

Kiba: ... as vezes e ganham biscoitos de recompensa né? Neji? #Finalmente recuperado Neji joga uma sandália na direção de Kiba que desvia e acerta Sasuke# Parem de rir ou vão se arrepender #começam a rir da marca de sandália cara de Sasuke pra disfarça# "Bem é um começo" #gira a garrafa que cai em...#

Sasuke: Que droga, de novo não! Isso é perseguição \o.

Neji: Que tal macho-man agora?

Sasuke: Macho-mam uma ova, faz logo a pergunta antes que eu perca a paciência. #veia saltando#

Neji: "Vejamos que podia ser mais inconveniente e comprometedor?" Quando foi a sua primeira vez com a Sakura? E não venha me enrolar que é nesse mesmo sentido que todos estão pensando #sorriso maroto#

Sasuke: #Muito vermelho# Não é da sua conta Cego.

Kiba: Cuidado com essa revolta faz parece que você ainda é, vamos usar uma palavra suave... donzelo #todos começam a rir#

Sasuke: #veia saltando# E se for isso que que tem ?... #percebe olhares estranhos de Neji Kiba e Naruto# Não me olhem como se já tivesse feito! #os olhares continuam# Todos vocês já...? #afirmam com a cabeça#

Neji: #se tocando# Hei como você ousou desflorar a minha prima seu sem-vergonha eu vou de matar #começa a correr atrás do Naruto pelo quarto#

Kakashi: Eu sabia que um dia ele ia fica pra trás em algo, mais tinha quer se justo nisso... #pega a gola de Naruto que estava passando fazendo ele para de correr#

Iruka: É e quando eu digo que você traumatizou o garoto você acha ruim. #pega Neji pela gola pra fazê-lo parar# Neji, a sua prima já consumou o ato e lavar a honra dela com sangue é uma coisa muito adequada... Alias como você se sentira se a Tenten tivesse eu primo chato tentando fazer com você o que você esta tentando fazer com o Naruto #Neji para e imagina um suposto primo da Tenten: Do tamanho de um panda com um penteado tradicional com rabo de cavalo e careca na nuca e uma espada de mata cavalos de tão grande... dizendo: "Chegou sua hora Hyuuga huahauahuahau"# E então? #Neji desmaia# Nunca pensei que ele fosse tão sensível! O.O

Kakashi: Depois de um treinamento com o Gai podesse espera tudo... que foi Naruto você esta a salvo por que essa cara?

Naruto: "A salvo"... É o que você diz mais assim que voltamos pra vila e o idiota cegueta ai espalhar a noticia e eu vou ser perseguido por uma multidão de pretendentes que a Hinata tem no próprio clã dela e outros que eu nem conheço\o... Obrigado por estraga minha vida Sasuke baka... ô Sasuke #Sasuke dormira de novo# Ótima hora pra dormi #arregaça as mangas# mais eu já to um jeito nisso "Há muito esperei por esse momento"

Sasuke em sonho:

_Pai de Sasuke #de costa para o filho#: Francamente cair de bêbado não é isso que eu esperava de um filho meu! (Autora: Coitado não conheceu o Itachi o suficiente #balança a cabeça# Itachi: ¬¬) #sai andando#_

_Sasuke: #correndo desesperado em câmera lenta atrás do pai com lagrimas nos olhos#: Papaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

De volta a realidade...

Sasuke: #se jogando em cima de Naruto# DESCULPA PAI!!!!! T.T... #se toca# Não é o papai!

Naruto: Afortunadamente... Sai de cima de mim #empurrar Sasuke, que cambaleia e cai de bunda no chão# "já é a segunda vez hoje, diacho".

Sasuke: #recuperando a razão# Mais como pode #vermelho# vocês namoram há menos tempo que eu ... (Itachi: Eita garoto frouxo, desse jeito eu vou ter que reconstruir o clã eu mesmo #sorriso colgate# Autora: ô Itachi aquela sua noiva que você arranjou na fic "Jogo da Verdade" ta no telefone. Itachi: #se escondendo atrás de Meme suando frio# Diz que eu não to!\o. Meme: ¬¬) #sussurrando envergonhado# quando é que foi afinal?

Os três: "Curioso heim?" Há exatamente dois meses #se entreolham#

Iruka: Hei há dois meses foi àquela festa de aniversario do Gai na casa do Lee... "Aquela noite foi boa "

Kakashi: Aquela em que todos as garotas ficaram meio assanhadas pelo ponche de morango batizado? \ #olha Sasuke# "E eu que achei que os únicos que não tinham pegado ninguém foram o anfitrião e o aniversariante" Mais realmente eu não vir você e a Sakura lá por quê?

Flash Black do Sasuke:

_Sasuke: Sakura! Vamos logo que já tamo atrasados pra festa. _

_Sakura: #aparece ajeitando a sandália# Vamos. _

_Sasuke: #olha a roupa de Sakura, minisaia, top mostrando um pouco da barriga e salto gigantesco# Com você vestida desse jeito nem na esquina. "Aposto que ela ganhou essa roupa da velha caduca da Tsunade" Muito menos na casa do Lee que não vai fazer nada a não se olha pras suas pernas. _

_Sakura: Esse seu ciúme esta ficando insuportável sabia? _

_Sasuke: Tá, tá tá já sei... agora vai troca de roupa antes que cheguemos depois do Kakashi... (Itachi: Haha Isso dar ate piada: "qual é o cumulo do atraso? " Resposta: Chega depois do Kakashi Hhahahhahhahah Autora e Meme: #rezando# Perdoai o Pai ele não sabe o que faz... Itachi #rolando de rir#)_

_Sakura: Pois eu não vou! Se for pra me vestir de freira prefiro fica em casa... Passa bem #fecha aporta na cara de Sasuke#_

_Sasuke: #chutando uma latinha na rua indo embora# Ah a festa não ia ter nada de bom mesmo... "Mais ela estava linda demais naquela roupa... Er ... acho que preciso de um banho frio" #correr pra casa#_

_Fim do Flash Black_

Sasuke: #vermelho de raiva# É nisso que dar ser ciumento ... PAREM DE RIR! #gira a garrafa e cai em ...#

Iruka: "Sei que ele não vai pergunta nada idiota então tudo bem " Pode pergunta Sasuke.

Sasuke: Quando você e a Kurenai eram professores na academia rolou algo entre vocês? "Isso é pelo 9,5 que eu você me deu no segundo ano, eu ainda lembro da cara de desprezo do meu pai T.T Papai!"

Iruka: #sendo fulminado pelo olhar de Kakashi que dizia "RESPONDA JÁ"# Não éramos só amigos, bons amigos #Kakashi olha mais fundo# Ta bom ta bom, numa das festas de fim de ano dos professores ficamos embaixo do visgo, estávamos meio bêbados e exageramos no beijo "Mais nem o Asuma ela conhecia direito" #suando frio, mais enfrentando o olhar de Kakashi# C-ciumes?

Kakashi: #suspira# Nem tanto uma vez eu também dei uns amassos na Anko numa festa para Jounnis, sabe aquela de inicio de primavera onde você sempre é barrado por ainda ser ... Chunnin #sorrisão#

Iruka: #tentando sufoca Kakashi# SEU SEM-VERGONHA COMO PODE ABUSA DELA?

Kakashi: #sorriso irritante# Abusar? ela que estava bêbada e começou a beijar o meu pescoço... depois reclama quando eu chamo ela de vampira #começa a ter falta de ar# "quando ele ficou tão forte?" arf, arf... me solta...

Neji: #impassível# Acham que deveríamos entrevir?

Naruto: ... #não sabendo pra quem torce#

Sasuke: Aposto dez no Iruka, "ele tem treinado pra não fica pra atrás da mulher"

Kiba: Eu dobro no Kakashi. #ver os dois briguento rolando no chão como animais# Depois todos os do meu clã é que são uns animais ¬¬...

Neji: Mais eles são¬¬

Kiba: #prestes a ataca Neji, se joga em cima dele# Ora seu...

Quando inesperadamente a porta abre e aparece... Youko.

Youko: #meio bêbada# Ai procurei por vocês por todo o Navio irc...#ver Iruka em cima de Kakashi e kiba em cima de Neji e entende tudo na malicia# irc ...A zona ai ta boa #rebola # tem lugar pra mim #faz beicinho# Irc #Naruto rapidamente se joga na porta a fechando na cara de Youko#

Naruto: #suando frio# Foi por pouco... que foi sensei?

No susto Iruka solta Kakashi que agora estava de frente para Naruto impassível.

Kakashi: Abra a porta #aquele típico olhar de guerreiro dele assustado Naruto se afasta e Kakashi sai e fecha a porta#

Todos: O.O

Lá fora ouvisse "Ola meu lindo" depois gemidos e barulhos estranhos. Kakashi entra de novo limpando as mãos.

Iruka: Mais o que você fez? #Olha pra fora# Meu Deus!

Kakashi: Não se preocupe de manhã vão acha que "ela" caiu da escada. ¬\ #Todos: O.O# Agora já passa das duas da madruga vamos dormi, pena não ter conseguido nada com esse jogo #olha pra cima, olha normal#

Sasuke: Hei então foi você que quis esse jogo. Por quê?

Kakashi: Bem sempre é por ter material para eventuais chantagens. #sorrir#

Os outros: ¬¬

Enquanto se preparam para dormi ninguém suspeita que estão sendo observados...

0000000000000000000000

Em algum lugar cinco vultos observam nossos amigos através de um jutsu especial em uma bola de cristal com a do Hokage.

Vulto1: Isso tudo poderia ter sido mais idiota? ¬¬ "Eu podia ter passado a noite sem isso"

Vulto2: Dificilmente, mais você sabe que eles sempre consegue nos supreende, não é?

Vulto1: É

Vulto3:...

Vulto4: Ainda não perceberam nossa presença temos que fazer alguma coisa.

Vulto5: Sim... pegue as armas, e reze pra que o sono os torne o mínimo alertas.

000000000000000000000000000000000

(Autora: Enquanto isso, vamos ver os sonhos do pessoal. Meme: Legal isso é melhor que o Big Bother. \o/)

Primeiro Kakashi...

_Kakashi acorda estava acorrentado a parede com vulto a gente._

_Kakashi: #sentindo um perfume familiar# Ah Kure é você? se for sobre "a" Youko eu posso explicar_

_Kurenai: Não, não pode. Você sai escondido da vila e sou não me traiu por "ela" era ele. Você merece uma punição #Kakashi começa a suar frio# Mais como eu o amo vou lhe dar uma saída. #tira a capa e mostra esta usando cinta liga e espartilho se ajoelha em frente a Kakashi e coloca uma chave no vale entre seus seios e sussurra de forma sensual no ouvido de Kakashi# Se consegue tira a chave com a boca eu te perdou... #Kakashi sorrir#..._

(Autora: #chocada# "personagens são livre de roteiro durante os sonhos?"# Vamos corta por aqui que não quero aumenta a censura. Itachi: Mais eu queria ver... Meme: #socão em Itachi# PERVETIDO!)

Iruka...(Meme: Espero que esse seja mais calmo¬¬)

_Iruka: #guiando Anko que estava de olhos vendados para dentro de uma sala de aula# Pronto pode tira a venda #Anko tira a venda# Bem... eu queria que fosse em um lugar mais romântico, mais estava com tanta saudade de você que não quero espera #se ajoelha e abre uma caixinha de jóias# Anko quer casa comigo?_

_Anko: Sim #olhinhos brilhando# É lindo #coloca o anel, diamante legitimo _ (Itachi: #com olho roxo# coitada não sabe o sufoco que ele passou. Meme: Já ta pronto? Você entra em cinco minutos Itachi: Já sei já sei! Mais eu não preciso de roteiro pra assustar o meu irmão ¬¬ é um talento natural haha) _Mais eu também sentir muitas saudade de você sensei #empurrar Iruka contra uma mesa e começa a beijar seu pescoço#_

_Anko: #espantado, mais gostando# Anko...?_

_Anko: Que que tem? A academia ainda esta em recesso e a porta da trancada, vai me ensina uma lição professor, eu sou uma garota muito má._

_Iruka: #encostando ela contra a parede# Com certeza_

_(Autora: E CORTAR! Itachi: T.T De novo? Meme:#arregaça a manga. Itachi faz sinal de fecha a boca com zíper e joga a chave fora# Melhor assim)_

Naruto...

_#Naruto e Hinata nadando na cachoeira... sem roupa#_ (Autora: Próximo #Itachi quieto Aleluia#

Kiba...

_#Kiba coçando a barriga de uma Ino fantasiada de cadela# (Autora: Melhor, mais ainda tem perversão PROXIMO \o)_

Neji...

_Neji: #fantasiado de sultão# Pronta para cumprir com seus deveres escrava?_

_Tentes: #com trapos e as mãos amarradas por uma corda# Nunca me dera do jeito que deseja senhor #cospe em Neji#_

_Neji: #puxando a corda e Tenten para seus braços# è o que veremos #começa mordisca sua orelha#_ (Autora: Bem o próximo é o mais importante, não estrague tudo Itachi... Itachi: Certo¬¬)

00000000000000000000

Vamos ao sonho de Sasuke...

Mais primeiro uma pequena parada na realidade...

O balanço do navio fez Neji e Kiba caírem para o vão entre as camas dos dois, Ainda em seus sonhos Kiba na tinha consciência que estava na realidade coçando a Barriga de Neji e nem Neji via que estava mordiscando a orelha de Kiba. (Autora: não se preocupe isso tudo faz parte de um plano maior. Meme: Hhuhauhauahuahauahuah)

Sasuke...

_Sasuke: #em sua casa, mais com tudo as escuras, sente que há mais alguém lá# Sakura é você #é prensado contra a parede# Ah... O que? Itachi o que faz aqui? _

_Itachi: Para me vingar moleque! #olhar demoníaco#_

_Sasuke: #voz fina de medo# Mais eu não fiz nada que deva se punido!_

_Itachi: #prende Sasuke mais forte# Não? ACHA QUE USA O MEU NOME PRA PROTEGE SUA IDENTIDADE DURANTE UM CONCURSO DE DANÇA GAY NÃO É NADA QUE DEVA SER PUNIDO?_

_Sasuke: Vo-você vai me m-matar? _

_Itachi: O que dar fim ao meu glorioso plano e ver você rasteja e me odiar ate ficar forte? #olhinhos brilhando# Nunca... Tenho algo melhor # soltar Sasuke e abre a porta# Ele é todo de vocês "garotas"! #uma multidão das bichas da figuração do Navio invadem a sala atacando Sasuke sobre gritos de: "gostoso"#_

_Itachi: #Perto da porta# Aproveite a companhia maninho huahauhauahuahua #coloca o chapéu de palha e sai com classe...#_

_Sasuke: #sendo agarrado pelas bichas# Nãooooooooooooooooooo!_

Na realidade...

Sasuke: Nãooooooooooooooooo #o grito acorda Neji e Kiba#

Neji: O que você estava fazendo comigo? O.O #cara a cara com Kiba, tirando a mão dele que coçava sua barriga#

Kiba: E você comigo? #cobrindo a orelha com um chupão#

Os dois começam a discuti... enquanto isso no sonho do Naruto

_Naruto e Hinata ainda se divertiam quando surgi um bando de Hyuugas, com testas cobertas na margem do rio com Neji à frente._

_Neji: É aquele lá, gente. #aponta para Naruto# O cara que acabou com a chance de algum de você subir pra casa principal se casando com a princesinha de lá._

_Pretendentes da Hinata dentro do Clã Huyyga: Vamos mata-lo #se jogam no rio tentando alcança Naruto que nada em disparada#..._

Na realidade. O segundo grito de Sasuke (No sonho estava fugindo das bichas) assusta Naruto que grita de volta. Ainda dormindo os dois pulam de suas camas com motivação de fuga e derraparam nas camas de Kiba e Neji, que ainda discutiam, empurrando um de encontro ao outro e então temos o som de um lindo Smach ...beijo.

Kakashi: #acordando# Mais quem esta gritando e atrapalhando meu belo sonho? #acendendo a luz, ver a cena# Mais que zuruba é essa?

Câmera mostrar cena paralisada no tempo e espaço: Neji e Kiba com as bocas encostadas ainda em choque, Naruto sobre a cabeça de Kiba e Sasuke nas Costas de Neji. No ritmo normal:

Grito dos quatro da cena anterior: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. #Naruto e Sasuke caem no chão quando Neji e Kiba decidem ir vomita no mar ao mesmo tempo#

Kakashi: Trazendo os dois enjoados de volta# EU QUERO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO E QUE SEJA BEM MACHA POR BEM DE VOCÊS! Ô\

Kiba: #querendo bate em Neji# ele tava chupando a minha orelha...

Neji: #Querendo bate em Kiba# E ele tava coçando a minha barriga

Kakashi: #querendo que o mundo se exploda pra ele voltar a dormir# CHEGA! Estou levado a acredita que os dois... estavam dormindo, sem saber o estavam fazendo na realidade. Mais o que diacho você estava sonhando Kiba? "Espero que não seja o que estou pensando"

Kiba: #vermelho# Estava sonhando com a Ino com cosplay de cadelinha. "Não acredito que estava pensando nos boatos de zoofilia que dizem existe dentro do meu clã, mais é um pervertido mesmo. \o"

Kakashi: #aliviado# Infantil e estranho, mais aceitável considerando o seu clã #se vira para Neji# E você?

Neji:#emburrado# Me reservo ao direito de fica calado...

Naruto: #ainda bravo pelo o que ele provocou no sonho dele#Neji seu burro isso não é um tribunal #todos: ¬¬#... ah é lembro que você dormiu antes de mim e eu ouvir você murmura "Tenten? Agora seu nome será Histamina" o que significa? #Neji engasga#

Kiba: Ei esse era o nome de uma escrava cristã no filme de drama que a gente foi ver com as garotas mês passado... Tava sonhando que finalmente tava por cima? Uke da Tenten... #Neji tenta partir pra cima mais é barrado por Kakashi# Kiba fique quieto Neji tem todo o direito de sonha com o que não pode fazer. #Vira e ver Sasuke chupando o dedo de forma mórbida, vai ate ele# Outro...

Neji:¬¬

Kakashi: Sasuke você tem que para com isso, ninguém gosta de emos, como pensa em reconstruir seu clã depois que todas as garotas cansarem desse jeito seu? Com clonagem? #Naruto puxado a yukata de Kakashi desesperado# Naruto, não ver que eu estou tentando passar um sermão no Sasuke ta pra você fica quieto... #Naruto da um soco de baixo pra cima no queixo de Kakashi que vira o rosto pra cima# Por que fez iss.. Mais o que #ver o que tanto Naruto queria mostrar#

No teto estava escrito com minis-kunais cravadas lá os disseres:

**Hoje**

**Iremos**

**Ter **

**Saber...**

Alguns segundos pra eles se situarem e acordarem Iruka aos berros...

Iruka: Vocês me acordaram por causa disso? ... É claro que os outros ninjas que a Tsunade mandou fizeram isso...

Kiba: Mais por que não se mostram? ta bom que ninguém iria se vangloria desse tipo missão, mais por não se mostraram nem pra você... eu acho que eles pretendem espalha sobre a nossa aventura quando voltarem para a vila, por isso não se mostram.

Kakashi: Isso é exatamente o que eles querem que você pense Kiba... mais eles não terão provas de que estivemos aqui, e se tentarem espalhar a noticia também vão se expor. Eles só estão nos pregando uma peça só isso... não há com o que se preocupar #ver Naruto revirando o quarto procurando algo# Oh não, eu me esqueci #bate a mão na cara#

Sasuke: #normal# que que foi agora Naruto?

Naruto: Er... Tenho péssimas noticias a fita onde aparece você dançando foi levada #mostra a câmera de vídeo sem a fita#

Sasuke desmaia...

0000000000000000000

Vultos1: Com certeza chamamos sua atenção...¬¬

Vulto5: Eles não entendem é uma pena, temos tantas pistas #suspira#. Bem não podemos nos expor mais, pode prejudica a missão. Entenderam?

Outros: Hai

Continua... (alguém chuta que são os vultos?)

Fora da fic:

Finalmente terminei, nossa ficou grande "Mais eu não sei se esta bom, T.T to precisando de uma beta, Deus". Bem eu não garanto o próximo capitulo pra semana que vem, se bem que eu falei o mesmo desse capitulo e olha ele aqui o/ Então não precisam acredita na minha palavra, mais eu pretendo fazer mais uma da serie "viciados em..." dessa vez eu ataco de Bleach huahuahuahauahuahaah " E um dia eu ainda consigo inspiração para fazer a de D.gray-mam. E... #ver Itachi com uma caveirinha na mão fazendo aquela cena clichê de "Ser ou não ser és a questão"# Endoidou de vez?

Itachi: Acontece que eu adorei atorar #olhinhos brilhando# e exijo um papel na outra fic que você pretende fazer com base no Filme "Miss Simpatia" que vai ter a Temari no papel de Sandra Bu... #Ver a cara descontente da Autora# "Ir to sentido que vou me ferra de novo" Falei demais?

Imagina, "sorte sua que eu acabai de fazer as unhas, senão fazia eu mesma"#Autora chuta uma sapateira que se abre mostrando todo tipo de armas# Meme escolha uma arma... Itachi vantagem de três segundos 1...#Itachi sai em disparada#

Meme: huahauhauhaua eu quero essa #por incrível que pareça tira um bumerangue tamanho família (maior que a sapateira), estilo Sango de Inuyasha e joga num pontinho preto e vermelho ao longe. Acerta na mosca e ele volta com o Itachi junto# O bom é que ele sempre volta #abraça a arma#

Que bom que gosto agora os comentários

Itachi/.\

**Respondendo os ****Reviews:**

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme**

Itachi: Como assim "Desinfeta do meu lugar de narradora senão eu entro com uma liminar e te coloco na cadeia..."? Ce acha que me põe medo garota? vê se se enxerga... E quer sabe agora é que eu não saio mesmo, não vou te dar o gostinho #mostrar a língua# Daqui não saio daqui ninguém me tira! \o#amarra seus pés e mãos na cadeira de narrador com o auxilio de um clone# Vão fazer o que agora/\

A Autora estala os dedos. Sai e Kakashi aparecem pegam a cadeira com Itachi amarrado e jogam pela janela. Os gritos de Itachi são abafados pela musica Memórias da Pitty a minha favorita.. Sai volta e desenha uma nova cadeira com uma estrela no encosto com um M no meio.

Kakashi/Sai: #reverencia# Seja bem vinda nova Narradora \

Itachi: #estropiado# Maldita

Beijos (depois eu vou te manda uma pm quero de fazer uma proposta pra uma nova historia) Até.

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

Sasuke: Naruto seu mongol viu só todo mundo já viu a fita e culpa toda é sua!

Naruto: Ei não fui eu que complementei o seu look com a echárp, tornando tudo mais horrendo, foi o Neji.

Parem de briga quer acaba na minha lista negra como o Itachi? #silencio mortal# E Neji você já ta na de cor cinza huhauhauhauhua Beijos e obrigada por comentar

**Ana Haku-chan:**

Sasuke: outra que já viu. Minha reputação acabou T.T Vou ter que virar um eremita e come pasto pra esconde o meu passado terrível.

E o Premio framboesa de ouro versão anime vai para Sasuke. #todos riem#

Naruto: Parabéns Sasuke com certeza esse você merece. #Sasuke parte pra cima de Naruto e sobre aquele clichê da fumacinha na briga#

Obrigado por comentar Beijos

**ViVizinha123**

Kakashi: Revista de moda? Cê ta me achando com cara de que, criança? Não sou desse tipo não #voltar a ler seu livrinho#

Meme: Ô Kakashi, a Autora pediu as revistas Claudia e Nova de volta.

Kakashi; #tirando as revistas de dentro da jaqueta# Aqui...Ta olhando o que garota, elas tem receitas interessantes no final e mulher bonita na capa #sorrir#

Meme: E dicas de moda do começo ao final, sei...

Kakashi: ¬¬

**Hyuuga Enzan**

Itachi, eu acho que você deveria se desculpa com Enzan, vai se por seu próprio bem.

Itachi: POIS EU ACHO QUE NÃO! Pois vêm Enzan-kun. #câmera mostra Itachi com todas as proteções que um receptador de Basebol tem direito e mais alguns amortecedores# Não tenho medo de você não seu CEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! #Itachi começa a dança# Cegooo! \o \o o/ Cego, cego, cego...

Autora e Meme: #balançando a cabeça desoladas# ele não sabe com quem ta mexendo #bate uma intuição feminina e as duas fogem do local antes que a explosão que se abateu em cima de Itachi as atingisse, se escondem atrás de uma mesa virada#

Meme: #assobio#Ui, hoje o Enzan ta bravo...

Autora: é pra ter dado o Hiper-laser na mão do Deidara! #câmera mostrar Deidara em cima dos escombros dançando feliz e apontando fenetricamente pra o corte do teto feito pelo laser: em forma de passarinho ¬¬#Ô Sai #se levantando# cadê você temos que reconstruir o estúdio...Se não atrasa a fic de novo ..

Meme: #examinado a mão de Itachi que era única parte fora dos escombros# Também trás escavadeira que aqui coisa da feia!#Mão de itachi faz um gesto obsceno e ouvisse mais uma vez a voz: Cegoooooooo!#

Deidara: #jogando um pedregulho na mão de Itachi# O chefe pediu serviço completo #sorrisão# Tchauzinho# desaparece#

Autora: #dirigindo a escavadeira# Beijos e obrigado por comentar.


End file.
